


His Father's Pain

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy McGee is the only living child of Jethro Gibbs. Yet hardly anyone knows that. will father and son every come together can they get over the loss of one's they loved? Where does Tony fit in? McNozzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Timothy McGee Gibbs Knew his father loved him, of course he knew that. But sometimes. In the dark of night and in the blinding light of day he didn’t believe it.  Jethro Gibbs was a hard man to know, to understand. Even to his only son. He would say only child but that would be disrespectful to his sister. Tim thought of Kelly. Six years younger than him and the apple of their father’s eye.

Kelly had always been a daddy’s girl. Glued to his side whenever he was home.  While Tim himself had been more of his mother’s son. More quite more reserved but willing to show his temper when the time called for it. Yes Kelly was Jethro’s and Tim was Shannon’s. But then Shannon and Kelly had died, and Tim had lived and a part of Tim figured his father blamed him for that. For living where they didn’t. Sometimes he’d look at his father and see the haunted look and wonder if he father wished it had been Kelly who had lived instead. Kelly who was standing in front of him.

He was 14 the year they died. He’d went away to school only a few years later graduating early and going straight from John Hopkins to MIT. He’d missed most of his father’s failed marriages.  He had met all of them. all except for almost step mom Jenny Shepard. He figured his dad might have loved her. He had never met the woman though. He loved Step mom number one Diane  but as much as Diane had loved both of them she couldn’t compete with  the memory of Shannon and Kelly.

Yes he knew his father loved him. Just as he loved his father but being around each other was too much was too many memories that neither man wanted to remember how was it then that he’d ended up back home. Or if not home then close to it Norfolk NCIS,  because as  much as he wanted to run from his father from his past somehow he found himself following his father’s footsteps into Law enforcement.

Going by McGee his middle name was just easier. No favoritism. And also no grief for who his father was. As far as he knew his father hadn’t let his secret slip Oh one person  in that world knew one Anthony DiNozzo his father’s right hand man and senior field agent.  That was a long and twisted story though one that started Three  years before in a shady bar in Baltimore, he was passing through on his way to his post in Norfolk and stopped meeting Tony that night. They’d hit it off and became more so much more over the last two years. From a one night stand to the man he couldn’t see his life without. Yes Tony knew the truth of Leroy Jethro Gibbs  Of Timothy of Kelly. Because it had all happened before Tony joined NCIS they’d talked about and together decided Tony would talk the job, He never let it slip and his father had no idea the secret that laid right under his own nose. He wasn’t sure he was willing to share that part of him either. Not just for his own sanity but to protect Tony’s job. As he stood outside his childhood home he thought of the memories made there. Of Kelly running down the stairs of the hours spent in the tree house out back and he shook himself out of the memories which were quickly turning dark. He pushed the door open and walked down the well-worn basement steps.

“Hey Dad.” He watched from the bottom step as his dad worked on his newest boat.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up at his son.  “Tim how have you been son?”

“Okay.” He nodded towards the unopen beer on the table. “Can I have one of those?”

“Sure help yourself.”

Tim nodded and stood up grabbing a beer opening it and settling down on the steps. Taking a drink he looked around the basement letting memories of working on one of the boats with him. 

“So how has you’re cases been?” Tim tried to start some type of conversation with his father. He wished for the time when he was younger when Kelly and his mother were still alive when he knew how to be around his father. When his father knew how to be around him.

Average day.” Gibbs shrugged.

“That’s not saying much. Considering what you’re day’s are like.” Tim snorted.

“True. I hired a new agent. An Agent Caitlin Todd.”  Inwardly Tim smirked. He already knew it that Tony had called to complain about the new Secret service lady who was joining there team.

“Hmm wonder how Agent DiNozzo will handle that”

 “Aw he’ll get used to it.” Gibbs said. “She’s ex secret service will be nice to have on the team. Marrow agrees.

 

Jethro looked at his son. He loved the boy; he’d always loved the boy. His first born. His only living child. But looking at him was hard. He was so much like Shannon. So much like her that it was scary. Sure he looked more like him. But he had Shannon’s smile. Shannon’s eyes. He loved Tim but loving him was hard.

Tim looked at his father he wanted to say something but instead took another pull of his beer. It was easier to sit in silence then to bring up memories of times and people past. “Well I’m enjoying working in Norfolk. I wish I could be a field agent but I guess we’ll see how everything goes.

Gibbs looked up from the piece he was working on. “You know I am proud of you Tim. You’ve made you’re way on your own. I don’t say it enough but I am.”

“Thanks dad.” Tim felt a lump in his throat it was rare to hear his father say anything praise worthy or emotional. He was used to his hard exacting father. The one who had built the wall around himself so high not even Tim could get through it most of the time.

That was one thing him and Tony had between them Tony knew his story and Tony was there for him to lean on but Tony still had a hero worship complex with Gibbs. Tim could understand it seeing as Tony’s own father was pretty nonexistent but it still hurt that Gibbs could be that to someone else but not himself.

Gibbs just nodded.  Words not necessary in that moment. Unlike other moments when words just weren’t said. Father and son sat in the silence of the basement. One contemplating the past and one the future.  life was a complicated tangle of emotions and denial. But life was about to get even more complicated for the Gibbs men as their jobs brought them closer and closer to each other if only in proximity.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey.” Tim answered the phone seeing Dinozzo’s number flash across the screen. 

“Hi do you know why your father isn’t answering either phone and I’m not even getting through” 

“No I haven’t talked to him in a few days.” Tim racked his brain. “He probably threw it in the trash broke it or ripped it out of the wall actually come to think of it, it is near his and Stephanie’s anniversary she always calls drunk.” He shook his head thinking of step mom number 3. He knew her had met her a time or two but the only one he could ever stand was Diane. He still talked to Diane on a regular basis. Because he knew that Diane had actually cared about his father and him. Loved them both but she couldn’t compete with the ghost of his mother. 

“Ah yes I think I met her once or twice well the divorce was going on. Lovely woman isn’t she.” Tim could hear the smirk in Tony’s voice. 

“Yeah sure. Listen I’ll head over there see what is going on.” 

“Okay I’m on my way too we have a case.” 

“Right.” Tim hung up the phone and made his way over to his dad’s house letting himself in. '

“Dad seriously you dropped another phone in paint thinner you’ve really got to stop doing that. I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for hours.” Tim stared at his father’s ruined cell phone and the ripped out landline. Shaking his head he perched on the edge of the table. Of course he’d lied he hadn’t been trying to get a hold of him but he couldn’t very well tell his father that Tony had been worried about him how would he explain that one. 

“What do you want Timothy.” 

“Oh I don’t know maybe to talk to my father. Though I should have known you wouldn’t answer or I guess I should say I should have known you’d ruin all forms of communication? You know you could just change your phone number.” Tim snapped at his father’s casual dismissal of him. 

Gibbs just snorted. “That all you wanted?” He turned his attention back to the boat. 

“”Yeah fine that’s all I wanted.” Tim through his hands in the air not saying what he really wanted to say. Not saying that he’d been worried about his father when Tony had called . That he worried that one day the depression he seemed to sink into around the time of each anniversary around the time of his mom and Kelly’s death’s worried him. They never talked about it not really. He heard Tony coming down the steps and He quickly ducked behind a wall petition Tony wasn’t supposed to know him. Tony wasn’t supposed to know Gibbs had a son so hiding was the best option. 

“Do you ever lock your door boss?” Tony came down the stairs scann9ng the area for Tim knowing he was somewhere down there lurking in the shadows. 

“No.” 

Tim shook his head thinking of his father’s strange open door policy. He knew it started after he’d left for college his father said it was easier than worrying that He would lose a key. Tim figured it had more to do with the fact that his father didn’t see himself as having anything to lose himself Tim knew only he had been keeping his father together in the years since the deaths. 

Even when they didn’t talk. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when the lights were switched off. “Tim you there.” He heard Tony’s voice in the dark and came out from behind the wall. 

“Right here Tony.” He whispered. He felt Tony’s hand on his arm and shivered. 

“You okay.” 

“Yeah I will be.” He shrugged. “You know how daddy dearest and I can be.”

Tony grimaced at the sound of Tim’s voice knowing that Tim and his father weren’t exactly on solid ground when it came to their relationship. “I wish I could make it better for you.” He whispered, softly kissing Tim. 

“I know.” Just then they were interrupted by the sound of Gibbs voice coming down the stairs. 

“DiNozzo where the hell are you.” 

“Coming boss got lost in the dark.” Tony hurried up the stairs and Tim watched him go sighing. 

He shook his head waited to hear the door close and creeped out of his hiding place. He made his way upstairs and headed towards his old room. He pushed the door open and stared at the bed and the walls a stark white. Nothing would say a boy used to stay here now it was generic guest room turned that way soon after Diane moved out and before ex-wife number two moved in. He thought of that wife trying to remember her name she hadn’t lasted to long and he’d pushed her out of his mind. Rebecca that was it. He didn’t mind he hadn’t stayed here much in the ensuing years but sometimes he would think of the years when the walls had been painted blue and the walls covered with trophies. He stepped next door and leaned against the locked door that lead to Kelly’s room the door had been locked the moment his dad came home from his Coma and stayed that way ever since.

“Oh Kelly.” Tim leaned his head against the door. “I miss you Kel.” He knew his father must have a key. There had to be a key somewhere but he wasn’t strong enough to ask for it. To rip the wound open again for either of them. Though a part of him wanted to open the door again. open to the world of an eight year old girl with Fairy Dust in her hair. He turned and walked back down the stairs into the night air and got into his car. Tomorrow would be a long day and he needed to get home and get some sleep. As he made his way home and fell into his bed he thought again of a flashing smiling little girl. 

The days blended together and Tony was on a new case so he didn’t see him much. It was a week later his father had just closed off his case and Tim decided it was time his dad had a new number and a new phone. 

“You down there.” He called as he came down the stairs. 

“Yeah.” Gibbs looked up at his son. “How have you been?” 

“Fine catch.” He flung a phone at him. “New phone new number.” He said as his father caught it. “Now you won’t have to worry about Stephanie or Sally or whatever her name is calling you again. he deliberately pretended not to remember the woman’s name. 

“I didn’t want a new phone."

“Well to bad because you got one.” Tim shrugged staring his father down. His stare wasn’t as strong as his father’s but he had it he could do the Gibbs stare if he really wanted.   
“Fine.” Gibbs stuffed the phone in his pocket. “Want to stay for dinner we can order a pizza. 

“Sounds fine to me.” Tim said as they head upstairs and nothing else was said about the phone about the ex-wives. “So you’ll never guess what happened.” Gibbs said picking up a slice of pizza. 

“What?” 

“DiNozzo was so gung ho to jump out of a plane well anyway we get on the plane to catch the killer and he ended up getting pushed out. Guess he can cross that off his things to do list. “ 

Tim felt his stomach go cold. “Tony fell out of a plane.” 

“Yeah well he had a shoot on.” 

Tim didn’t say anything as he finished his dinner and left his father’s house making his way to Tony’s apartment. It took everything in him not to pound on the door. 

“Hey.” Tony opened the door. 

“Don’t hey me Anthony DiNozzo you were pushed out of a plane and didn’t tell me.” 

“Ah so your old man made a story out of that did he.”

“Yes he did.” Tim glared. 

“It was fun.” Tony shrugged “Of course I didn’t do it on purpose but still.” 

“Tiony DiNozzo your job is dangerous enough as it is I don’t need you taking any stupid risks.” 

“Sorry.” Tony whispered pulling Tim in close.” 

“Just don’t do it again.” Tim snuggled into his warmth. 

“I won’t.” they found themselves on the couch cuddled together. “Hey did you hear your father finished building a tree house for the boy who lost his father.”   
“No Tim shook his head. But he does like building things. He built me one when I was a kid it’s still in the back yard.” 

“Really maybe we should climb in it one day.” Tony smirked. 

“Yeah explain that one to my father.” 

“no thank you.” Tony kissed him silencing their conversation. 

Tim clung to him. This man who saved him when he felt like he was drowning he didn’t know what he’d do if anything were to happen to him. He didn’t think he would survive. A part of him could understand his father’s behavior after his mother’s death but another part couldn’t forgive.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs sat at his desk thinking of the case he’d just closed. The case of the man who had been shot just fishing. Wrong place wrong time. Caught in the middle of a drug war. Ironic as the man had been trying to help young boys by keeping the lights on at local ball courts. Yes there was irony written all over this case. 

He thought of the boys he’d met and he thought of his own Son. The courts were reopened the lights back on a man’s legacy lived on and He wondered what his own son would remember about him when he was gone. He unlocked the bottom drew of his desk and pulled out the picture of Tim he kept there. He cringed when he saw the picture of Kelly beneath it. The little girl who would never have the chance to grow up. Forever eight. But here was a picture of his son no longer the fourteen he’d been when his sister had died. No now he was a grown man. A man with a job, a house a life of his own and Gibb knew in his heart he’d lost the boy now man. He’d lost him a long time ago. He’d lost him that February morning he’d lost the rest of his family. Maybe not physically but he’d lost him emotionally. 

He hadn’t done it on purpose he hadn’t intentionally shut his son out of his life. A part of him didn’t even realize he’d been doing it until it was too late. Until Tim was out of his house. Until after his marriage to ex number two Rebecca. Tim had left for school shortly before that. And for that he was glad. Gibbs didn’t think he could have handled it if Tim had been around at the same time as Rebecca. He knew Tim hadn’t really forgiven him for the destruction of his marriage to Diane. He knew Tim was still close to Diane and a part of him hated that. he was sad that his son wasn’t part of his life for so many years. That he’d been chasing something he couldn’t obtain again that he couldn’t capture the ghost that was Shannon. That he’d neglected his son because it was so painful for him to look into the eyes that had been Shannon’s. 

They’d never talked about it but he was sure Tim thought it was because he wasn’t Kelly. Though Kelly had nothing to do with it. Sure he missed Kelly yes he wished Kelly was still alive but he’d never trade Kelly’s life for Tim’s. He just wished he knew how to say that. But the silence had been so thick between father and son for so long especially on that subject that he didn’t know how to breach it to let his son back in or how to get his son to trust him. The way he had as a young boy.   
He remembered days of fishing and baseball. Days just between the two of them. Day’s before Kelly had been born. Day’s before the family of three had went to a family of four and a part of him wanted those day’s back. 

He couldn’t regret Kelly’s existence but he knew that if it had just been Tim born then he’d now have one less person to mourn. He wished so many things as he sat at the desk staring at the picture of his son. Thinking about his lost wife and daughter. He put the picture back into the drawer locking it and pushing back. He grabbed his things and headed towards the parking garage getting ready to go home.

He later found himself down in his basement again. Working on another boat. A cycle that never seemed to end. He looked over at his phone before picking it up. He dialed Tim’s number. 

Tim looked at his ringing phone. Then he looked over a Tony who was sitting beside him emerged in whatever movie he was watching at the moment. He raised his eyebrow showing the phone to Tony before answering it. “Hey Dad.” 

“Hey son I was just thinking how you would feel about going fishing the next night we both have off.” 

“Fishing.” Tim was floored he hadn’t been fishing with his father since well he couldn’t really remember the last time him and his father had been fishing. Tony turned and looked at him at the word a odd look crossing his own face. 

“Fishing.” He mouthed and Tim nodded his head. 

“Yes fishing.” 

“Oh Sure I guess I’m busy for the next week but maybe next week.” 

“Great just let me know and we’ll make it happen.” 

“Okay dad good talking to you.” With that they disconnected and Tim stared at his phone. Had his father really invited him to go fishing? He shook his head. It seemed that he did but deep down Tim figured it would never happen. He’d be busy or his father would be busy or they’d both find a reason to put it off. 

“What was that?” Tony asked. 

“I honestly don’t know I think my father just asked me to go fishing with him sometime. I honestly couldn’t tell you the last time we went fishing. Before Kelly and Mom did for sure but when I have no idea.” 

Tony pulled Tim close. “I think this has to do with the case we just closed. A man shot well fishing he was also responsible for a program that kept the lights on at basketball courts for young youth. Probably got your dad thinking about reaching out to you. Though I can never really understand Gibbs.” 

“None of us can. I’ve known him my whole life and I still don’t understand him.” Tim sighed snuggling close to Tony and getting lost in the feel of him close to him and the movie on the TV screen


	4. Chapter 4

He pretended like he didn’t know what an MMORPG was but of course he did. Tim played them he knew he did. He knew he’d gotten into them after he’d went away to school. Gibbs figured it was the same as his boats. Something to lose himself in. when he was younger it had been comic books. Now it was online games. 

As he worked the case every time he would hear someone bring up the online games he would think of his son. And he would wonder did Tim feel alone did he feel isolated? Did he have friends at his job in Norfolk? These were all things they never talked about. Sure they’d sit around and drink a beer talk about the weather argue about his phone or Tim would ask him how to become a field agent but they never got deep. He knew it was time to set up that fishing date. 

“Tim would you like to go Fishing next week?” Jethro asked as him and his son sat at his kitchen table later that night. 

“Oh you were serious about that?” Tim felt his heart rate pick up he hadn’t actually expected his father to actually take him fishing. 

“Of course I was serious about that so how about it?” 

“Uh yeah okay that works.” Tim said figuring he’d put in for time off tomorrow. He went to Tony’s apartment after he left. His head spinning. Time with his father on a lake. He cringed. 

“Hey was I expecting you.” Tony looked up from the couch when Tim came into the apartment. 

“No.” Tim sighed sitting down beside Tony and leaning over to kiss him. 

“Hey you okay?” Tony shut off the movie and turned to look at him. 

“Yeah I guess. My dad wants to set that fishing date for next week. And I don’t know out in the open alone in a boat. I just think it spells disaster.”

“Come here” Tony pulled Tim close. “It will be okay. Just think at least you have a dad that wants to be around you I don’t even know where my dad is at the moment.” 

“Yeah.” Tim sighed. He could get into the fact that it wasn’t until recently that his father had really tried to get to know him. As a teenager they had their separate corners and they stayed in them. Now they were in a place where they were trying to get each other and Tim would try he really would. But right now he just snuggled into Tony and had him flip the movie back on now wasn’t the time to think about it. 

It was a week later and Tim and Jethro were out on the lake the sun coming up. “So I know how I got the day off I mean I’m the low man on the pole no one is going to miss me really but you’re the boss or one of them so how did you get off?” Tim asked looking from the dawn to his father. 

“Well that’s the thing I’m the boss. I told Marrow I was taking a Personal day and that was that. I never take off so he couldn’t really throw a fit. Of course that meant my team got the day off but Todd and Dinozzo didn’t seem to mind that.” Tim inwardly smirked. He was sure Tony was enjoying sleeping in. He thought of the sleepy smile on his lips as he told Tim to have a good day and that he was going back to bed. 

“Yeah and how is your new agent working out for you?” 

“She’s a good asset to the team. Of course her and DiNozzo are want to try and kill each other most day’s but he’s like that with all the female agents and they can give as good as they get so I’m not to worried.” He shrugged. Yeah Tim Knew how Tony was he’d always complaining about Kate Todd but in a big brother kind of way. “How has you’re job been?” 

“Nothing spectacular. I mean I’ve been out to a few crime scenes. Mostly I work on the computers back in the office. Of course Norfolk is smaller than the DC office and I think everyone knows everyone. It’s a bit jarring when one of the teams from the DC have to come out for something. Though I’ve noticed your team never comes out.” 

“Oh we come out sometimes but we’re the team that gets called out for the big cases it’s a good thing we don’t get called out to often. “ 

“I guess.” Tim said looking back towards the lake’s edge. He looked back towards his father. The questions he wanted to ask resting heavy in his throat. Finally he opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again. and internal struggle of questions he’d wanting to ask for years fighting inside him. Finally winning “Why?” 

“Why what?” Gibbs asked looking at him. 

“Why? He cleared his throat. “Why did you want me to come out here with you?” 

“Can’t I just want to spend time with my son?” 

That was such a loaded questions the words stuck on his tongue his throat dry was he ready truly ready to let everything out. He shook his head. It was now or never. Just him his father and the open land. “If you were a normal father I’d say yes. But besides hanging out in your basement every few weeks when you’re not married or dating someone we don’t. We haven’t spent any real quality time together since, well since I was fourteen.” He was going to say since Kelly and Mom died but he couldn’t bring himself to say that.  
“Well then I guess it’s time don’t you think?” 

Tim shrugged. “If you say so.” He knew his dad wanted to drop this and he just couldn’t fight him.

“Tim are we ever going to be okay?” 

Tim whipped his head around and looked at his father. Did his father really just ask him that and where a second ago he was willing to drop it now, now he felt the fire build in him. “Okay are we ever going to be okay?” his eyes snapped fire. “That’s what you brought me out here to ask? You want to know if we’ll be okay. Well news flash I don’t know. Because I don’t know you anymore, you’re not the person you used to be. You shut me out. You couldn’t or wouldn’t look at me. I know you blame me for living while they died. I know you think I should have saved them. That I should have tried harder to save them.” He was choking up. “I was a good swimmer it’s how I lived but Mom was unconscious I think she’d hit her head on the seat and Kelly was trapped in her seat belt and the car was sinking fast and I know you think it’s selfish that I saved myself but I couldn’t get to Kelly I would have had to grab mom because she was between us. I would have had to yank Kelly’s seat belt and you know what I tried for a second I tried I crawled over mom’s body as the car was sinking and the drivers blood was spreading around us. I tried to yank Kelly out of that damned seat belt. But I couldn’t if I hadn’t gotten out when I had if I hadn’t opened that door when I had if I hadn’t swam then I would have died with them. And you weren’t even there you were in Iraq and then you were in a coma and then god only knows where you went after the funeral leaving me with Grandma and then you joined NIS. And pushed me away. Built more and more boats. Got married time and again and I went away to College and that’s what lead us here. Because I’m not Kelly. Though I guess I should just be thankful you talk to me unlike Grandpa who you haven’t spoken to in years.” 

Tim was shouting now. His voice reverberating against the clear glass like surface of the lake . He stopped he swallowed and his face went white. He couldn’t believe he’d said all of that. He couldn’t believe those words had come out of his mouth. Words he’d wanted to shout since he was 14 and prayed at his father’s bedside as he prayed he’d wake up only for him to leave after the funeral. Only for him not to even be able to look him in the eyes. 

Gibbs felt shell shocked like he’d been kicked in the stomach. he swallowed and then looked at his son. He couldn’t believe everything that had been burdening him since he was fourteen. He’d never asked about the car crash. Nothing past what the case file said. He’d never asked Tim what it had been like. He hadn’t wanted to know he hadn’t wanted to think about it. He’d left Tim to avenge Kelly and Shannon but had it been the right thing. Looking at his son now he knew it probably wasn’t. He wanted to reach out and take him into his arms. To hold him to apologize for all the wrongs he’d done to him. But he didn’t know how. He wished he did.   
He swallowed. “Tim…” 

“No just no let’s just scrap this stupid thing and get back to shore.” Tim looked away from him. A part of him wanted to know what his father had to say but another part didn’t think his heart could handle it. They got back to shore and packed up going their separate ways. Two men. One thinking of how he’d let down his son. One thinking of how he couldn’t believe he’d opened up wounds from so long ago. He hadn’t meant to. No he hadn’t meant to shout those things at his father. He just couldn’t hold them in anymore. Relationships torn apart by years of resentment. But could they be healed? 

Tim drove to Tony’s his hands shaking as he let himself in and crawled into bed with his boyfriend. 

“Tim?” Tony asked groggily. Opening his eyes. “Tim.” Tony sat up in alarm. “Are you okay what happened? I thought you were fishing is it your father okay?” 

“He’s fine kind of I mean we got into fight a big fight like blow up where do were go from here.” Tears started to fall from Tim’s eyes. “He asked if we’d be okay and I exploded with every thing I’d felt and resented him for, for all these years. I told him how Kelly and Mom did. I told him I knew he resented that it was me that lived and not them. I just… I just.. I can’t.. Tony… I try to be who he wants… I tried since they died but I’ve never been good enough I’ve never been Kelly or Mom. I was my mothers son and Kelly was Dads. It’s just how it was.” 

“Shhh oh Tim Shhh.” Tony gathered him in his arms. It’s okay it will be okay. I love you I’m here I love you I want you I’m glad you lived.” Those words feel into Tim’s ear as he laid against Tony’s chest trying to catch his breath trying to pull himself out of the memories he’d fallen back into. Murky black water. Blood fiery red hair floating in water and haunting words spoken by his baby sister. He couldn’t go there not again. if he did he’d never get out. So for that moment in that second he allowed himself to be held by Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

The case was wrapped up, an innocent man’s name cleared and Gibbs sat in his basement working on his boat finally allowing himself to think of the words his son had thrown at him.   
“I know you blame me for living while they died.” Those words haunted him. He sanded down the boat with vigor he was surprised it didn’t’ break something. 

“No, no Tim.” He whispered into the sawdust infused air. “I don’t blame you for living. You were all I had to live for after that. I just didn’t know how to live for you enough I guess.” 

“I tried for a second I tried I crawled over mom’s body as the car was sinking and the drivers blood was spreading around us. I tried to yank Kelly out of that damned seat belt”.   
Those words haunted him. Thinking of his scared son, his scared daughter thinking of it all haunted him. Tim hadn’t said if Kelly had been alert at the time and he didn’t think he wanted to know. Shannon had been unconscious he know knew that had he took some comfort from that. He reached for his phone wanting to call his son but stopped himself. He needed to know exactly what he was going to say before he opened that emotional wound again. 

Tim sat in his dimly lit apartment. Paper strewn around him. Half written chapters. Untouched alcohol at his elbow. Flashes of memory racing through his mind. 

“ Tim I love you.”

“Tim Chase me.” 

“Tim I’m scared. “ 

“Timmy am I going to die.” 

He slammed his fist against his desk as his mother and sister’s voices raced through his head. Kelly had lost consciousness as he’d tried to yank her seat belt. It had gotten jammed he couldn’t get it she hadn’t been conscious when he’d gotten himself out of the car. He didn’t think he could have left if she’d still been alert but her last words still haunted him. Her eyes haunted everything about those moments haunted him. 

“Timmy am I going to die.” 

“No Kel no you’ll live through this.” He’d whispered those words to his baby sister he’d watched as she’d lost consciousness he knew he’d lied to her. He couldn’t get her even if he tried and he knew at that moment he had to leave both of them as he let himself out of the car and swam towards the surface. He’d barely made it himself before collapsing on the shore and waking up days later in a hospital not even sure how he’d gotten there. 

“I’m sorry Kelly I’m so sorry.” He whispered into the empty air before slamming the alcohol back.   
Tony found him like that. Despondent. Empty glasses and bottles littered around him. “Oh Tim.” He sighed shaking his head. ‘Why Tim?” 

Tim looked up at him. Glassy eyed. “She’s haunting me Tony, I keep hearing her asking me if she is going to die. I let her die.” 

“NO, No Timothy you didn’t let her die. You were a child you did everything you could but you couldn’t save her.” 

“I should have tried harder. “ 

“And if you had you’d be dead right now and where would that leave your father. Leave me.” 

“You would find someone else to love. And dad I’m sure he’d move on. he doesn’t care that much anyway.” 

“You are not replaceable Tim. I couldn’t live without you and your father cares. He’s been ten times more gruff with me and Kate lately I know it’s because he’s being tormented by what you told him.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes really, now come on I think it’s time to get you into Bed.” 

“Okay but what are you doing here?” 

“Well we were supposed to have a date tonight but it’s okay you forgot.” 

“I’m sorry Tony really I am.” 

“It’s fine Tim,” Tony got him up out of his chair and walked him to the bedroom pulling him under the covers and joining him there. “We’ll make it through this.” Tony whispered to his sleeping partner. “I’ll make sure of it.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you have any ongoing cases right now?” Tim looked at Tony across the dining room table. He’d decided to come up to DC for the weekend to spend some time with him. 

“No we actually have the weekend off rare as that is.” Tony smirked. “Why do you have some plans for us?” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter DiNozzo.” 

“Aw but you love my filthy mind.” 

“Okay maybe I do but no that’s not why I asked. I want to go over and talk to my father but I don’t want to be interrupted.” 

“Oh.” The playful mood was sucked from the room.

“Well yeah he should be at home I’d guess he really doesn’t go anywhere. While some times he has Dinner with Fornell odd relationship that and sometimes he goes out with who me and Kate dub the Mystery red head” 

“Mystery red head? Ugg please be joking I really don’t need step mommy number four.” 

“Step Mommy.” Tony snorted.

“Well you know the only one I got along with was Diane.” 

“Yeah weird that, Gibbs and Fornell make her out to be the wicked witch of the west.” 

“She’s not bad just disappointed in love. She loved my father and he couldn’t let go of my mother’s Ghost. Plus from what I remember about Step Mommy two and three she’s the best of the bunch. At least she’s not a drunk and at least she’s not semi crazy. Okay the crazy thing I’m not sure about but you have to admit. Calling someone every year on an old anniversary is a bit out there.” 

“Ah Step Mommy number Three. Yeah Gibbs has went through many phones because of that.” 

“True.”

“Anyway I’m going to head over there try and clear the air. I said some pretty harsh things to him.” 

“Hey you just told him how you felt there is nothing wrong with that.” 

“Maybe but still,” Tim shrugged. “I should try and make it right at least civil.” 

“Okay.” Tony leaned across the table kissing Tim. “I’m behind you one hundred percent I hope you get what you need but if you don’t I’m here.” 

“I know Tony, I know thank you for that.” Tim stood up giving Tony a lingering look before leaving the apartment. 

“Gibbs you better not mess this up.” Tony whispered softly to himself. 

Driving the short distance between Tony’s apartment and his father’s house Tim hardened his nerves. He wasn’t sure what would come of all of this air clearing but he hoped it would be positive. He let himself into the house and called out as he headed down the basement steps. “Hey Dad.” Gibbs whipped around and looked at his son. He was surprised to see him there after the argument and stinging words out on the late. 

“Tim.” He breathed. Father and son stared at each other for what felt like forever before Gibbs shook his head. “What bring you here son?” 

Tim bit his lip not sure where to begin, how to begin. “Well I mean it’s been a while since.. Well since we saw each other I thought I’d come over and clear the air or at least try and clear the air.” He swallowed. 

“Tim I just want to say…” Gibbs started not sure what to say to his son. Or even how to say it if he figured it out. But before he could say anything else the phone started to ring. “I’ll just let that go to the answering Machine. As I was saying.” But just then the answering machine picked up and Gibbs froze hearing a voice from the past fill the room. 

“Gibb, it’s Stan Burley put down whatever you’re doing with that damn boat and pick up.” Tim looked at him daring him to do it. “I’m working a case on the Enterprise sure could use some help on this one. Really could use your help boss.” 

Gibbs sighed shook his head and grabbed the phone. He heard Tim’s voice behind him. Bitter. “Of course.” He internally struggled but in the end his attention went to the phone in his hand. 

“You’ve got my interest.” He listened to his ex-agent on the other end of the line. “Okay me and my team will be out there as soon as possible. Have to talk to my director.” 

“Of course you’re going instead of facing this you’re running away again.” Tim sneered felling as though he’d been slapped in the face as his dad turned towards him.   
“I’m doing my job Tim what do you want me to do.” There was almost a pleading note in Gibbs voice asking for understanding, but another layer knew he was running, running fast and hard. He knew his son was right but he wasn’t ready, couldn’t admit that. 

“No.” Tim shook his head. “This isn’t your job this is a favor you’re doing for an ex-partner. A job is something the director assigns you. You don’t have to do this you’re choosing to do this and choosing to walk out that door again.” fire snapped in his eyes. He felt like he was fourteen again. shuffled out the door at the mire sight of confrontation. . Work always came first and Tim guessed he’d just have to get used to the fact that that is how it would always be. 

“Timothy McGee Gibbs you won’t talk to me that way.” Gibbs snapped as his heart felt the stab of those words. 

“I’ll talk to you anyway I want to you’re not my Boss and I’m an adult.” Stony expressions looked back at each other. Neither Gibbs man willing to bend. 

Gibbs sighed heavily trying to work around the lump in his throat. He was reminded forcefully of his relationship with his own father in that moment. “Listen son I’ve got to go and do this and I’ve got to call in my team but we’ll talk when I get back.” 

“Ha like I’m holding my breath there.” He scoffed. “Sure I’ll see you in a week a month whenever the hell you finish this case and I can get your attention again but then I won’t even expect it then since I’m sure you’ll be running off on another case. No I’m just no.” He stormed up the stairs fighting the fury that was building inside of him. Leaving Gibbs standing in the basement. Gibbs cringed as he heard the door slam. 

He couldn’t, wouldn’t let himself think about that as he grabbed his phone and dialed Kate and Tony telling them to meet him at the Navy yard. 

“Boss.” Tony answered his phone confused “I thought we weren’t on call.” As he silently prayed that Gibbs hadn’t fucked up with Tim. 

“Stan Burley an agent that worked for me before you came on the team called he’s now an agent afloat and he needs help on the case. Meet me in the navy yard, I have to call Kate.” 

Tony was silently cursing. He wanted to ask about Tim but then he couldn’t because Gibbs didn’t even know he knew Tim. He wanted to strangle the man but he couldn’t do that either. He grabbed his go bag and got into his car. His fingers itched to call Tim offer the comfort he knew was needed but there just wasn’t time. Not now. He shook his head sadly realizing Tim was being shafted even by him even if he didn’t mean to. 

“What has gotten into did you have a hot date or something. Sad you’re not going to get laid.” Kate teased Tony trying to get the scowl off her partners face. He just glared at her. His lips tightened. “Come on it’s not that bad. I know we weren’t supposed to be on call but it’s not that paid. Think of the pay.” Tony just pressed his lips together tighter and glared. He knew it wasn’t Kate’s fault but he couldn’t snap at Gibbs. The person he was actually pissed at. 

“Shut it Todd.” He snapped going through the ship. 

“Fine DiNozzo.” She snarled back. 

“Cut it out you two.” Gibbs called back them. “Tony you’re pissed at me for ruining your weekend. Fine we’ll discuss that later now we have a job to do.” Tony snorted. 

“Yeah later,” He mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?” Gibbs swung around and glared at his senior agent. He had enough to deal with, with his son he wasn’t going to deal with a moody Senior agent to. 

“Nothing Boss.” Tony got to work interviewing the people on board the ship. It was an exhausted team that left the ship late the next day Tony wanted to drop. Gibbs wanted to drown in Bourbon and Kate just wanted away from the two surly men. There was some tension there she just couldn’t figure out. 

“Tony I want to talk to you.” Gibbs stood in front of Tony’s desk in the bull pen as soon as Kate had left. 

“Really now Boss, because I have to be back here in 8 hours and I would actually like to get some solid sleep. Who knows when I’ll get the chance again? I do have a life outside of the job. It’s great you want to help a friend. Really super. But maybe just maybe you should consider other people.” He grabbed his Go bag. “Goodbye.” 

“DiNozzo stop now.” Gibbs snapped stunned at the way Tony had just talked to him. “Listen you’re pissed and you’re tired and I understand to an extent but you can’t talk to me that way. This case was important. Don’t you care about those men we helped. "

“Sure I do but I also care about sleep and I care about people whose plans I have to ruin to do a job that wasn’t really a job more of a favor.” He wanted to say more like maybe you should consider it but he didn’t. “Listen Boss I’ll see you after some sleep goodbye.” 

“Yeah Bye DiNozzo.” Gibbs watched him go shaking his head. He had no idea what was with Tony as far as he knew Tony wasn’t with anyone was he really that upset over a fling. He shook his head. He couldn’t commit any brain power to think about that. He had to think of Tim but right now he wasn’t ready for the heated argument he was sure was to come. He drove home collapsing on the couch. 

Tim sat at his typewriter and started to write letting all his frustrations anger and sadness pour out onto the page and into this maybe not so fictional characters. He closed his eyes. Letting memories wash over him. Memories of watching his father walk out of the house over and over again. Of being shipped off to Grandma or Grandpa. He’d understand if it was an actual case he couldn’t turn down but he could have should have turned down this one. . There were other teams other agents. Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn’t the be all that ends all that he and his friends seemed to think. Tim shook his head He guessed he should be used to it by now it was a pattern. 

His fingers itched to call Tony but he knew he couldn’t Tony was working and he couldn’t fault him for that. The next day he was back at the typewriter if anything this was giving his muse something to concentrate on. He startled when his phone rang. 

“Tony.” 

“Tim I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” 

“Tony it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you.” Tim heard the exhaustion in his voice. “Did you just get home?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Tony get some sleep I love you.” 

“I love you too and I’m still sorry even if it’s not my fault.” 

“I know and I love you even more for that.” Tim smiled slightly as he shut the phone. At least he had Tony always Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

“McGee body found I need you to go and secure the scene.” Willis barked at his youngest agent. 

“On it.” Tim got up. Taking the directions from his hands. 

“Well you’re at it get in touch with the Team from DC who are in charge of the case. I believe it’s Gibbs Team.” 

“Of course.” Tim silently groaned and thought about how for the first time in his career he’d be coming face to face with his father in a professional capacity. And just his luck it was during a time when he didn’t want to even see his father in a personal capacity. Plus he had to figure out how he’d be around Tony without people realizing there connection. He swallowed and squared his shoulders. He’d do it. He’d get through it he just had to plaster on his professional face. Once he made it to the scene he then dialed the number on the slip of paper and was transferred to Tony. He swallowed he’d never talked to Tony in a professional capacity before but at least it wasn’t his father. 

“Agent DiNozzo how may I help you?” 

“Agent DiNozzo this is Agent McGee from the Norfolk office. I’m in charge of cordoning off the body here. “Should I close off” the blue barrels laying on the ground. 

Tony was slightly surprised to hear Tim’s voice come over the phone. He knew they were going to Norfolk but he hadn’t really considered that they might run into Tim. He cleared his head trying to think of the question Tim had asked him. “No The best thing is for you to do nothing okay agent McGee just secure the area and wait for us to get there.” 

“Okay.” Tim disconnected the call, biting his lip to keep the I love you that he was used to saying to Tony from falling from his lips. He finished securing the scene as he waited for the MCRT to show up. 

“Are you guy’s ready to go?” Gibbs looked at his team. He was on edge as it was with the whole Tim situation.

“Yeah we’re meeting an agent McGee at Norfolk.” Tony said standing up from his own desk. Gibbs looked at him eyes narrowed slightly. Why did it seem like there was a smirk hidden in the way Tony said that. He felt his heart stutterer he had to see his son. The one who wasn’t even talking to him. He listened to Kate babble and tried not to roll his eyes though he wanted to snap her head off when she spilled his coffee. This day just kept getting better and better. He groaned. Hoping that once face to face with his son Tim would act professionally and not do anything to give the personal connection away. Or at the very least not start shouting but he trusted his son to do his job in a professional manner. 

“You spilled Gibbs Coffee I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gibbs without his coffee.” 

“Shh Tony.” Kate hissed grabbing her go bag and determined to stay out of Gibbs way that day. 

“DiNozzo stop gossiping with Kate and get your butt into gear.” He shouted behind him hearing what he’d told Kate about his morning Coffee. They made it to the scene and he saw his son setting up the perimeter and talking to Ducky who had made it to the scene before them. 

Tim looked up at his father as he and his team walked onto the scene he tried not to look at the body but he also didn’t really want to look his father either. “You Agent Mcgee?” 

“Yes sir.” He nodded looking towards his father as he addressed him. He inwardly smirked knowing how his father hated to be called sir. 

“Good well it looks like you set it up well.”

“That he did Gibbs that he did.” Ducky looked up from the body. “Very well done young man but you do seem to be having some issues are you going to be okay?” Ducky asked noticing that the younger man looked like he was about to barf. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“McGee come with me you can help me sketch.” Tony called out seeing the tension between father and son. 

Gibbs shook his head he trusted his son but sometimes he wondered how Tim figured to ever be a field agent if he couldn’t even handle the sight of a body. 

Tim silently cursed himself for his inability to keep his stomach even. He had to do better he would one day make field agent and he’d make sure of it. 

“You okay?” Tony whispered as he started to sketch the scene.Tim just nodded. “Why don’t you take a seat down there?” Tony nodded towards a case on the ground and Tim took a grateful seat. As Tony did his sketching he made sure to keep an eye on Tim worried he’d lose his breakfast at any moment. 

Gibbs was pissed the DNA registry was backlogged and no one knew who his dead victim was. He glared at his son who was sitting on the case he needed. He wished Tim would just suck it up but no the boy still looked like he was going to barf. “Pull it together Agent.” He snapped grabbing his case and jarring Tim. 

“Sorry Sir I’ll do better.” Tim said shakily as he stood up. He wouldn’t let his father get to him he just wouldn’t. He looked away not in the mood to see Tony’s sympathetic eyes. He walked towards Tony standing beside him wanting desperately to take his hand for support but shoving his hands in his pockets instead. 

“I’ve heard stories of Agent Gibbs.” He looked at Tony. Because it was true he had heard stories of his father in the field of his father in the boss Role and it was a bit eye opening to see it now. He was a hard man on a normal day but in his role as leader he was a man Tim wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Only half of them are true.” Tony shrugged looking at Tim’s pale completion. “Trick is figuring out what half.” 

“And that is the biggest puzzle of all isn’t it.” Tim shook his head. Tim had known his father his whole life and still couldn’t figure out the man. 

“Don’t worry we all get queasy every now and then.” Kate told him walking past the two men. “Tony we better go and get to Gibbs he looks like he’s going to snap

“Well if you hadn’t spilled his coffee this morning.” Tony pointed out. 

“Ouch you spilled his coffee.” Tim said without thinking that certainly explained the mood. 

“Uh yeah but how would you know about Gibbs and his coffee. I’m agent Todd by the way didn’t really get a chance to introduce myself earlier.” 

“It’s common knowledge around NCIS more like Legend Gibbs and his coffee.” Tony was quick to jump in and cover up Tim’s slip. Kate seemed to by that at Tim stepped in once again. 

“Nice to meet you Agent Todd. I’m agent McGee.” 

“Kate. Tony” Gibbs barked sending the Two Agents running towards their team. 

He was in a foul mood. He hadn’t had his coffee he wasn’t on strong footing with his own son. And they had no idea who they were even dealing with. He was even more pissed by the end of the day when he’d left his team to clean up. Still no idea who the victim was. He didn’t even look towards his son as he left the scene in Kate and Tony’s hands. 

Tim tried to keep his face neutral as he watched his father leave. It had been an internal struggle all day trying not to say or do something he’d regret or that would lose him his job. He was trying to help the team pack up “Okay Agent DiNozzo I’ll let Security know that you want the crime scene watched. “ He noticed the look on Tony’s face and groaned. This wasn’t going to be good. He knew Tony and he could Tony’s sneaky side peeking out. 

“Oh no no you see Gibbs wants it to remain in NCiS control which means you’re out here all night. Have fun at your first all-nighter” 

Tim snorted. “ I pulled plenty of those in collage.” He said well his eyes were shooting daggers at Tony letting him know he was going to pay for this. 

“Oh look Kate we have a Mcnerd” Tim just rolled his eyes he knew how Tony loved to tease but he would get him back. 

“Tony be nice.” Kate shook her head. “We’ll relieve you as soon as we can.” 

“Thanks.” Tim said he watched them walk away and sat in the dark. He actually liked his dad’s new agent. She seemed like a nice woman. As he sat in the dark he thought about his child hood and the disappointment he’d seen in his dad’s face that day when he’d almost bared. He may not be what his father wanted most of the time But he was still a Gibbs. He sat in the dark watching over the scene and thought of life before. Life when his mother was alive. 

Now Timothy I know you’re smart we all know you’re smart there is nothing wrong with being smart but I want you to live to. To have fun. Like Kelly with her ballet lessons and horseback riding. I want you to find a fun activity not just you’re books.” 

“But Mom I find my books fun.” Tim groaned. 

“That’s great but please for me pick one fun activity.” 

“Fine” He sighed. Getting a beaming smile from her. 

“That’s my boy.” She ruffled his hair before walking out of the room. 

Tim shook himself out of his memory. He had joined soccer for a while that was until he broke his arm then his mother conceded and let him quite but it was really after her and Kelly died that he’d pushed himself into school more graduating early going off to college and then even more college until he had so many degree’s even he didn’t know what to do with them. He sat in the darkened night waiting for the sun to raise and thankful when he was finally relieved and could go home and crash into bed. He almost expected Tony to show up at his door but he figured he couldn’t sneak away. 

“I can’t believe you left him out there.” Kate hissed at Tony. 

“Oh Come on he’s fine he’s new he expects it.” Tony shrugged but at the same Time knew that Tim would make him pay for the prank. 

“You’re mean.” Kate shook her head as they drove to the hotel. Tony wished he could sneak out and go to Tim’ s apartment but him disappearing would look too suspicious so he stayed in his hotel after Kate went to relieve Tim around four in the morning. He came back into Work the next morning only to hear his name shouted. 

“McGee.” He turned to see Agent Todd flagging him down. 

“Agent Todd what can I do for you?” 

Agent Gibbs wants you in on the team meeting as he talks to Abby. That’s our forensics expert and to ducky. Our ME you meet him yesterday.” 

“Okay well lead the way.” He didn’t let on that he knew who all these people were already. His father nodded stiffly as him and Kate walked into the door and stood behind the computer waiting for Abby and Ducky’s assessments of the case. Tony looked at him but he didn’t pay attention his focus on the screen. 

“He was a submariner.” 

“That would be a good guess.” Ducky said as Gibbs turned towards his son. 

“How many subs in port?” it took Tim a second to realize his father was talking to him. He scrambled around trying to find his reports well feeling a blush of embarrassment race up his cheeks. He felt everyone’s eyes on him as he grabbed the report. Reading off the information he tried not to let his nerves show. “Do you have the rosters?’ 

“On it.” Taking a shaky breath he let himself out of the office and headed to find the information he needed. He needed to get his act together. He was a competent agent but looking at him at that moment even he himself could say he wasn’t doing his best work. He couldn’t let his father’s presence get to him.

Gibbs watched his son go and watched to get up and chase after him but he didn’t couldn’t wouldn’t he had work to do. A criminal to catch and a victim to identify.   
Gibbs watched his son race towards him a piece of paper clutched in his hands. “Everyone is accounted for.” 

“What do you mean how is that possible we have a dead submariner and everyone is accounted for?”

“Well his identity was hidden. So someone must have taken his spot.” Kate throw in. 

“Right let’s go talk to the submarine squadron commander. He started to walk away but was stopped by Tim’s voice. 

“You might want to watch out for Commander Veitch.” 

“What was that?” He snapped turning around striding towards his son. 

“It’s just I met him once and he can be very Difficult.” 

“And you don’t think I can.” Gibbs got nose to nose with his son. 

“Oh I know you can.” Tim glared right back “Just thought you should be warned.” 

“Thanks for the warning I’ll take my chance.” Gibbs snapped turning back towards his team. 

“Whoa” Tony whispered to Kate . “It takes balls to say something like that to Gibbs.” Tony shook his head. Tim really was a Gibbs and it showed in that moment as both men stood toe to toe. To anyone else it was a green agent not knowing his place. To Tony it was a son gaining confidence and knowing his way around a base. 

“Ah never met Gibbs doubt he’ll do it again.” Kate shrugged. Tony snorted not saying anything not knowing that him and Gibbs were having the same Thoughts.   
Gibbs just scowled he would bet his son would do it again. it was in the Gibbs blood after all. 

Tim followed behind his father. He couldn’t believe he’d said what he’d had but his nerves were pushed to the breaking point. What had he been thinking becoming and NCIS agent. Had he been living in a fairytale land thinking he’d never have to work with his father. And now his father was going to go head to head with Veitch. This could get interesting. And interesting it did get. He was shocked when he learned Agent Todd would be going down in the Sub. 

“You should have seen it.” Tony smirked. Gibbs want after that guy like an attack dog , I can’t believe you said that to him okay I can but man that was….” He trailed off. 

“That was what? Agent DiNozzo.” 

“ Nothing, nothing.” Tony shook his head, he was going to say that was hot but there were way to any ears around. Tm just smirked at him. “ well lets get back to the office Abby will probably have something for us soon. And ah here she is now.” He answered the phone “Hey Abs what do you have for us.” 

“This picture a composite of what our victim should look like so how it there all on your lonesome.” 

“Not alone Abs got special Agent McGee here to.” 

“Hey McGee how’s your sig hanging.” 

“Um.” 

“Thanks for that Abs.” Tony chuckled. 

“Well she seems interesting.” Tim snorted remembering the stories both Tony and his father had told him about Abby.   
“Don’t get any idea’s now you belong to me all mine.” 

“Oh Someone is possessive.” Tim smirked pulling the shades down and kissing Tony.

“Yes and you remember that.” Tony whispered against his lips. Just then Tony’s phone rang causing both men to jump “Okay looks like Gibbs. “Hey Boss.” Tony answered his phone. “So you think an impostor working in the personnel office.” He smirked “Well it wasn’t a guess more like a definitive statement.” He shut his phone. He hung up on me. Hate when he does that.” 

Tim just shook his head. “Okay so we’re headed towards the personnel office?” Tim checked. 

“Yep let’s go.” As Tim followed him out he thought about the different dynamics that seemed to be in play among his father’s team. He chuckled lightly of everything his father had done he could say at least he’d never hung up on him. 

Tim rolled his eyes as he listened to Tony flirt with the woman at the personnel office. “Can I ask her a question?” 

“Of course you can as long as you’re not going to ask her out.” 

“Yeah right. You were the one flirting with her.” Tim muttered pinching Tony’s arm as he walked up to her. “I was wondering has anyone quite recently?” Tony watched Tim with interest. As the lieutenant gave information about a man who had just quite. A question he wouldn’t have thought to ask. The more he watched Tim he knew that all of Tim’s fears were unfounded he’d make a great field Agent. 

“I can’t believe you.” Tim hissed as they got into Tony’s car and drove to the suspects house. 

“What?” 

“Flirting with that woman.” 

“Hey it got us what we wanted didn’t it.” 

“Maybe but still what the hell Tony.” 

“Sorry it’s just natural for me to flirt during interviews it’s part of my repertoire I’m not used to you being right there.” 

“Well as long as you don’t go any further then that.” Tim muttered. 

“Never.” They pulled into the guys driveway and went up the stairs. 

“Doesn’t seem like anyone is here and we need to get a search warrant because It’s civilian property.” Tim said taking out his cell phone. 

“Or you know we could play football.” 

“What?” Tim’s eyes widened as he saw Tony pick up a rock and do a crazy dance before flinging it at the window. “Tony,” He hissed “This is breaking and entering.” 

“No this is breaking.” Tony shoved the glass out of the frame. “And this is entering.” He stuck his hand in and opened the door. 

“Not exactly legal but it works.” Tim shrugged used to the rule bending after living with his dad. His mouth feel open when fifteen minutes later they found the hidden room.

“You know how to get into this?” Tony pointed towards the computer. 

“Yes” he scowled at Tony for questioning his computer skills. Sitting down at the computer he started to get into the files. You do remember I have a Masters in computer forensics from MIT.” 

“Of course I do and a Bio medical Bachelor of science from John Hopkins. What you’re doing with me a lowly guy with a PE degree I’ll never know.” 

“You’re just to sexy for your own good Tim chuckled. “And smarter then you give yourself credit for.” He turned his attention back to the screen. “Oh shit This isn’t good.” Tim pointed towards the picture on the screen he told Tony what it was causing a scramble around the room. “The air conditioner. They’re going to put the gas through there get a message to the ship.” Tim shouted jumping up and racing towards the car as Tony had his hand on his cell phone calling in the information.   
“Well I’m heading back to the office.” Tony said the tiny device they’d found in his hand. 

“Okay.” Tm gave a wave as he got of the car. Watching Tony drive away. Getting back to DC he went to see Abby. 

“So Tony what’s McGee like.” 

“Geeky he’s got so many degree’s I can’t keep track.” Tony said trying to get the look of interest out of Abby’s eyes as she took the device. Typing something into the computer.   
“Bi.” 

“Huh what.” Tony started to choke I um… I um.. I don’t know.” Of course both him and Tim were Bi but the fact that Abby would ask that threw him for a loop. 

“What.” Abby looked at him. “No not Tim this..” she held it up it’s Binary and this one is moved towards cold.” 

“Oh.” Tony said taking the little piece. 

“Though interesting you had that reaction.” Abby muttered under her breath. 

Hours later and many false leads and starts they finally had everything they needed and people were safe but not without certain people’s life’s being put way to close to danger. Gibbs and Kate were headed home and Tim was back working his normal job. Except he had one last thing to do. Drop off his report to NCIS DC

“What are you doing here McGee.” He father asked as he walked into the room. 

“Dropping off my final report.” 

“Didn’t teach you how to email at MIT.” Tony smirked. 

“You went to MIT?” Kate asked looking at the younger agent. 

“And John Hopkins.” Gibbs cut in looking over the report earning a look from his son. And causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. Sure he’d slipped but he was proud of what his son had accomplished at the school. 

“I didn’t tell him.” Tony said. Holding his hands up causing Tim to role his eyes and Kate to chuckle. 

“He probably looked into McGee’s file.” Kate said. 

“Well anyway there is you’re report I’m going to get going. Have some woodwork to do.” He looked towards his father. A way of letting him know he’d be at the house.” No one noticed the pout on Tony’s face, as he’d been hoping Tim would come over to his house that night. 

“Sound like Gibbs now.” Tony spun around in his chair. 

“Woodworking’s good for the soul.” Tim said. 

“And now you sound like a book.” 

Tim rolled his eyes and left. He texted Tony as he left. 

Pay backs a bitch maybe next time you won’t leave me alone in the dark.” 

“You play Dirty.” 

“You love me anyway.” 

“Yes but I’m not sure why.” 

“love you too.” Tim put his phone away He made his way to his father’s and down to the basement picking up the tools he sat at the bench. Half an hour later he heard footsteps on the stairs. 

“Well son we worked our first case together and I must say without you we never would have made it. Tony suck’s at computers.” 

“Yeah I kind of learned that. Kind of like someone else I know.” Tim smirked. “How about I order some Chinese and we talk.” 

“Yeah son that sounds good.” Gibbs nodded. “That sounds good.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tim stared at the food in front of him. He waited, waited for his father to make the first move, say the first word. Gibbs. Well Gibbs was just waiting to see which way the wind was going to blow. What type of mood he’d find his son in. as he dug into his food.

“Timothy I…” Gibbs trailed off looking down at his plate. “I don’t know how to talk to you and for that I’m sorry.” 

“And.” Tim scoffed. “Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“Tim” He sighed. “I’m trying here please just hear me out.” 

Tim crossed his arms and looked at his father. “Okay I’m waiting.” 

“After your mother and sister died and I woke up from my coma I didn’t know which way was up and which way was down. I didn’t know how to be a father to you but not Kelly. I didn’t know how to live in this house with the memories swirling around me and I wanted vengeance I wanted to get the person who had killed them. "

“So you left me with Grandma and ran off. Because getting Vengeance for them was more important than providing a safe and stable home for me?” Tim snapped. Feeling fourteen again. “You weren’t the only one who lost them and since I was actually there when it happened and then had to turn around and sit by your bedside well You would think you’d care about how that impacted me but I guess not.” 

“Tim you were important, are important but taking care of you couldn’t happen well I had the burden of worrying that monster was still out there I’d be worrying about him coming back to finish you off next.” 

“I guess… I can understand that. But it doesn’t explain your total lack of communication with me. You came home and you shut me out. You don’t talk to grandpa. For the longest time I wasn’t even allowed to mention mom or Kelly without you shutting yourself in a dark room or yelling at me. Then the women oh dear lord all the women. Diane I loved Diane and Diane loved us but you pushed her away. If you weren’t ready to open your heart to someone you never should have gotten married again. it was bad enough that I’d lost mom and Kelly and you were just a ghost of your former self but then I lost Diane too because you couldn’t love her the way she deserved.” 

“Hey wait now I know for a fact you still talk to Diane.” 

“Sure I still talk to her but that’s not the point how do you think it felt for me as a teen losing everything I had and then watching the one person who seemed to give a damn walk away because you couldn’t get your shit together.” Tim snapped. “If that wasn’t bad enough you ran head first into wife number two the drunk and number three the crazy. It was about you it’s always been about you.” 

“So you wanted me to be lonely?” 

“Yeah dad that’s exactly what I said I want you to be lonely. No damn it I wanted you to think of me. Consider me. Marry only because you loved someone not because you wanted to fill some unfillable hole in your heart. I’m surprised you’re not on ex-wife number four by now. “

“Figured I’d give my bank account a rest for a while.” He tried to joke. “Okay fine Tim I messed up I know I messed up after I got home from Mexico I couldn’t look at you because I felt like I’d failed you and I hate to think how I would have acted if I’d known everything you’d been through.” Gibbs shuddered at the very thought. “ I wish I could say I would have opened up for you that I would have pulled us closer but I fear it just would have pulled us apart even farther. As for Diane I’m sorry I hurt her and by extension you and I’m sorry I hurt Rebecca and Stephanie too. You’re right it wasn’t fair to them.” 

“Don’t think that’s actually possible. For us to be even farther apart. ” Tim pushed his now cold food around his plate. 

“I don’t know at least we still talk unlike me and my dad. That had to do with my own mothers death, me not liking how he handled it and me resenting him. And yes I see the irony in that but it is what it is but mainly I needed someone to be mad at. To blame and he was there. All I can say is at least you didn’t turn that way on me.” 

“Do you wish you could go back and fix it with him?” 

“I could he is only a phone call away after all but I don’t think that time is now. No now I need to fix us. Be the father I wasn’t for all those years. And Tim I have to say your help on the sub case it was invaluable. We couldn’t have caught him without you. You’ll make a good field agent one day as long as you can get your stomach under control.” 

Tim cracked a smile and stood up to throw his plate away. There was still so much to say. They had only scratched the surface but the healing had begun and for that Jethro was thankful. Slowly but surely he was determined to win his son back. 

Tim left the apartment and decided waking up early would be worth it as he made his way to Tony’s apartment. “Tim” Tony said opening the door. “You do have a key you know.” 

“Yeah but..” He sighed so tired. 

“Hey come here.” Tony pulled him into the door shutting it behind them. “You okay how did your talk with your dad go?” 

“Okay I guess. We said somethings. He apologized for some things. It’s a start I guess I’m just so tired can we just go to sleep.” 

‘Of course.” Tony kissed his forehead and shut the TV off pulling Tim towards the bedroom shutting the lights off and pulling him into the bed.” 

The next morning before the sun was even up in the sky Tim found himself kissing Tony on the cheek trying not to wake the other man as he grabbed his things and snuck out of the apartment to make the drive back to Norfolk.   
Tony woke up to an empty bed. Frowning he looked around. Then looked at his phone no messages from Tim he hoped that he was okay. He hurriedly got ready for work and headed in. 

“Tony you’re late grab your gear we’re going to Cuba.” 

“Cuba?” Tony looked over at Kate. 

“Gitmo translator dead, Emeralds in his intestines.” 

“Well that’s hinky.”

“Yes and you’ve been spending too much time with Abby.” 

“If you too are done we have a plane to catch.” 

“Ugg I hope it’s not Priority rides I hate those canvas seats.” Tony pulled out his cell phone to shoot a text to Tim figuring he wouldn’t be back in the states for a while. 

Tony: Hey we have a case that is taking us to Cuba I’ll text you when I can.

Tim: Cuba?” 

Tony: I’ll explain more later promise.

Tim looked down at his phone Cuba really he shook his head and looked round at his own boring surroundings. He wondered what he would take being in Cuba with his father or here being bored out of his mind. 

“Now this I could get used to.” Tony smirked. Leaning back against the seats. 

“You know what I could get used to you actually doing some work.” Gibbs glared. 

“But Boss it’s a gulf stream. A gulf stream.” 

“I know I miss canvas seating.” Gibbs grumbled. 

“Getting back to work.” Tony put his head down. 

“Great this is Paula Cassidy she’s NCIS at Gitmo she isn’t to know why we’re there.” 

“We’re not working with her?” Kate asked. 

“No Syid had five unmailed letters of her’s on his person. Until I say otherwise she’s a suspect.” 

“Got it boss.” Tony picked up the file skimming through it. 

Landing in Gitmo they were met by Agent Cassidy Tony had to smirk at the way Gibbbs handled the woman as they got into their car and headed towards their housing. 

“We’re going to set up here.” Gibbs said setting their things down on the counter. “Where the hell are you two going?” he followed them back to the back of the house and heard them fighting. 

“It’s the only room with a bath.” Kate whined. 

“I know and I got here first.” 

“I’m a girl, girls take bath’s Tony.” 

“Why is it whenever something comes up like getting the only bath the girl thing comes up?” Tony scoffed. 

“Here I’ll help you both.” Gibbs stepped in I’ll be taking this bedroom and you two can fight over the other bedrooms.” He picked up their things and put them out in the hall. 

“Good going Tony.” Kate snipped going into one of the other bedrooms well Tony just rolled his eyes at her. 

Stripping himself Tony climbed into bed and grabbed his phone he wanted to call Tim to hear his voice but he didn’t dare so instead he texted him.   
Tony: In Cuba getting ready for bed love you.

Tim: Love you too.

Tim looked down at his phone sighing and put it on his night stand. Texting only with Tony for the next few days was going to get old fast. 

The next morning Tony woke up to a giant Iguana on his pillow startled he jumped up causing Kate and Gibbs to rush in the room. Kate snorted and almost doubled over laughing. “you sleep in the nude?” 

“Yeah so what?” Tony grabbed a chair trying to cover himself. 

“Get dressed DiNozzo.” 

“On it boss.” 

“Out,” he pointed towards the door where Kate still stood laughing. 

“Yeah okay.” She snorted leaving the room. 

“Now you we have an issue.” Tony gingerly picked it up and opened the window placing it outside. 

“You deal with your reptile problem?” Kate smirked when Tony came out ready to go.” 

“Yes,” He scoffed grabbing his things. 

“Scared of a little Iguana priceless.” Tony just scowled. 

Later that night Tony found himself in a bar sipping rootbeer and watching Agent Cassidy dance with a number of men. He knew he couldn’t go back to Gibbs with nothing so it was time to bring the DiNozzo charm out. Good thing Tim wasn’t here to witness this.

“Never broken a rule.” Cassidy asked later that night arching her eyebrow. 

“if the risk is worth it,” He took a drink. It wasn’t an actual rule but if Gibbs knew he wasn’t almost sure he would make a rule no dating my son. So he figured he was breaking an unwritten rule. “Dance with me.” 

She pursed her lips. “Okay one song.” He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Getting into the character he was playing. The bachelor playboy. He twirled her around just as his phone rang. 

“Hello Agent DiNozzo. On it.” He closed it. “Back on duty.” 

“Too bad.” 

“You are too.” He grabbed her and brought her back to the house. 

“What is going on.” 

“Sorry babe can’t tell you that.” 

“So you just kidnapped me.” 

“Sure I guess if you want to see it that way.” 

They pulled up to the house and Tony left Gibbs with Cassidy. 

“So you get any.” Kate asked as they were searching the two apartments. 

“How vulgar of you Kate.” 

“This coming from you oh give it a break Tony.” 

Tony just shook his head. He had to keep the playboy rap up it was a good cover but sometimes it made him feel bad even though he himself knew he was in a long term committed relationship. 

“So did you two find anything?” Gibbs asked as his two agents returned. 

“Nothing much but… Agent Cassidy did have a bottle of Escada on her dresser and Si’yd did have a copy of her room key. But she didn’t have a copy of his.” 

“Women like to sleep in their own beds.” Gibbs shrugged. 

“Boss I honestly don’t think she did it.” 

“Yeah and what brain are you thinking that with DiNozzo.” 

Tony clenched his teeth. “I’m going to bed.” 

“I agree with him Gibbs I don’t think she did it.” 

“Oh me either.” 

“Then why? “ she nodded towards where Tony had disappeared. 

“Dating between agents never turns out well.” 

“And you know this from experience?” 

He didn’t answer just thought about Paris and Jen. 

Tony grabbed his phone he desperately wanted to contact Tim but he couldn’t not over Text. Taking a deep breath he put the phone down and tried to get some sleep. 

The next day was hectic. They’d figured out the plan and why it had all went down but now they had to figure out a way to get to their objective without tipping their hand. “Let me go in he trusts me.” Paula Cassidy pointed out. 

“And how good of an actress are you?” Gibbs asked. 

“I played Tony didn’t I letting him think I was thawing.” 

Tony just smirked he wasn’t played at all but he’d let her continue to think that. 

“She would have said anything to get in that room.” Kate tried to sooth. 

“Kate it was fine we were both playing a game.” Tony pointed out. 

“Yeah and who won?” Gibbs asked. 

“Me.” Tony smirked. 

The next day the threat taken care of they headed back to the states. “You know she looks awfully lonely back there.” Kate looked behind her. 

“Yeah why don’t you go keep her company?” Tony pointed out. 

“Maybe I will.” Kate got up and was surprised when Tony didn’t get up she shook her head and went to the back to talk to Paula. 

Once they landed Tony collected his things and was out the door before Gibbs could say anything. Jethro just shook his head. Tony was odd sometimes. He had been sure he would try and hook up with Agent Cassidy once they were on American soil again. instead he’d booked it out of the place not a word to the other agent. 

Tony made his way to Norfolk. He let himself into Tim’s apartment crawling into Tim’s bed he waited for the other man. 

Tim was slightly surprised when he saw Tim in his bed. “Hey.” He crawled over him. “I wasn’t expecting you?” 

“Got back from Cuba.” 

“You okay.” Tim turned Tony’s face too look at him. 

“Yeah I just hate the acting some times.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I had to flirt with Agent Cassidy and everyone thought I was actually trying to get into her pants that I was really that person and I hate.” He sighed shaking his head. I’m sorry it just I Hate how low Gibbs and Kate can think of me sometimes.” 

“It’s fine.” Tim kissed him. “I know the true you and that’s all that matters right?” 

“Right.” Tony feel into the kiss. Into Tim’s arms into the place he felt safe, whole known.


	9. Chapter 9

“Help I have to go to the shooting range with your father today.” 

“Tony?” 

“Of course who else would it be that would be going to the shooting range with your father. "

“Well it could be Kate.” 

“I’m going to tell her you think she sounds like a guy.” 

“Maybe you just sound like a girl.” 

“now that’s cold Tim.” 

“Maybe so and if you told Kate how would you explain us talking?” 

“Don’t know I’m sure I could come up with something.” 

“Ah I’m sure you could Tony but you better get going don’t want to be later. Last time my father made you shoot at your favorite tie I hate to think what he’ll make you shoot this time. "

“Don’t remind me.” Tony groaned. “Okay I’m here I’ll talk to you later love you.” 

“Yeah love you too.” 

“Did you just say love you to a flavor of the week are you coming down with a cold?” Kate put her hand on Tony’s forehead checking for a fever. 

“Kate now isn’t the time to joke we have to fire with Gibbs and he can get sadistic.” 

“Oh come on he can’t be that bad.” 

“It’s you’re funeral if you don’t believe me.” Tony loaded his gun and set to firing. 

“Hah I won.” 

“You shot her ear.” 

“she can live without an ear.” Tony pointed out. 

"DiNozzo, Kate not bad. Gibbs looked at their shots but not great either. “Tony give me your hat.” 

“Ah come on boss not the hat this is going to be like the tie last year isn’t it?” 

“Not if you don’t shoot it.” Gibbs smirked taping the hat to the target. 

“Kate give me your blackberry.” 

“Gibbs.” She was horrified. “My whole life is on that thing.” 

“Then don’t shoot it.” He shrugged taping it up. Just as they reached the front of the shooting range his phone rang. “Gibbs. Hey we’re on it.” 

“What was that Boss.” 

“Woman buried her husband and is now getting crank calls.” 

“Since when do we investigate those?” 

“Since he claims to be her dead husband now shoot.” 

Tony swallowed and shot. “Damn it.” He pulled the hat off seeing the two holes in the brim. “I just broke this hat in.” he scowled shoving it into His pocket. 

“Well maybe you’ll learn to shoot straighter.” 

“I say we sneak into his basement and burn his boat.” Kate muttered looking at the bullet hole through her black berry.

“I heard that and I already burned one boat I’ll just rebuild. Kate you’re with me. DiNozzo go back to the yard and try and find anything you can on our dead marine. "

Tony waited until they were both out of his sight before he grabbed his phone and typed in a text to Tim.

Tony: My hat is ruined 

Tim: Ha ha oh he is evil you loved that hat. 

Tony: At least it wasn’t as bad a Kate she shot up her blackberry. She’s threatened to burn your father’s boat. 

Tim: Oh I’d pay to see that.

Tony: don’t think he’d care, not like he locks his doors. Said he’s already burned one boat. 

Tim: Yeah the Diane don’t remind me

Tony: Yikes sorry

Tim: Ah never mind but shouldn’t you be working? 

Tony: On my way back to the yard now. Kate and your father are out interviewing a widow. I’ll talk to you later. 

Tim: Yeah later. 

Tony shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way back to the navy yard. Sitting down at his desk he tried to get into the information about the dead marine. “Hey Abbs can you help me?” 

“Sure Tony what seems to be the problem?” 

“I can’t get into this file,” 

“Well that’s because you don’t have high enough Clearance remember they think you’re dead.” 

“Don’t remind me stupid HR.” Tony grumbled. Tossing his now ruined hat on the table in frustration. 

“Oh cool can I have this?” 

“Yeah sure knock yourself out now can you please get me in this file?” 

“Sure.” Abby bent over him and typed in a few keys. “That’s hinky I don’t have the clearance either. "

“Great I’m just going to love explaining that to Gibbs. “Why do you smell like gunpowder?” 

“New perfume I made you like?” 

“Uh sure.” Abby was so strange sometimes. He though as she shoved his shot up hat on her head and went back to her lab. 

“What did you find out DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked as he and Kate walked back into the bull pen an hour later.

“Nothing boss not high enough clearance remember I’m dead until I do my physical next week. Abby’s didn’t work either” 

“Dead?” Kate walked around him to put her own password in. 

“Agent died in a car accident for some reason HR thought it was me a bunch of mixed up paper work and red tape don’t remind me.” 

“I can’t get in. Gibbs I can’t get in and I was cleared for air force one."

“Let me try move both of you.” Gibbs tried to type in his own password. Getting a glaring sign. “Someone’s blocking us."

“Okay Mr. Paranoid. Kate rolled her eyes as Tony started to choke. Not believing what Kate had just said to Gibbs. 

“Really because that was the CO of the two dead marines and we are being blocked. Gibbs said putting down his phone. 

“Fine maybe you were right.” Kate through up her hands. 

Fake Colonel’s the run around and just plain headaches led Tony to helping Abby in the lab okay maybe helping was a strong word him and Gibbs were making a face of a young Ducky. “There that’s it.” 

“Sure is.” Gibbs nodded. 

“Young ducky impressive.” Kate said. “Well you two were playing I drew our Fake Colonel.” 

“You draw impressive.” Abby said staring at the drawing. 

“Yeah great.” Tony snatched the sketch book from Kate and flipped through the pictures. 

‘Hey That’s private.” Kate tried to snatch it back. His heart stopped at the caricature of him drooling over a girl. 

“Is that really how you see me.” The picture pierced his heart. 

“Hey if the picture fits.” Kate snatched the book back. “Though after this morning I’m not so sure. “ 

“What happened this morning?” Abby asked. 

“Heard him say I love you as he was hanging up his phone. 

“Really?” Abby twirled in her chair. “Interesting."

“It was my cousin.” Tony scowled. Wanting to tell them the truth tell them about Tim but knowing he couldn’t it wasn’t the right time and it certainly wasn’t the right place. 

Tony drug himself home. He was exhausted he didn’t know which way was up. He just wanted to crawl into Tim’s arms and collapse but he couldn’t because Tim was in Norfolk and Tony cursed the distance between them. 

He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. “I wish you were here.” Were the first words out of his mouth.

“You don’t even know how much I wish that too.” Tim said pausing his game and stretching out in his seat. “I want to be with you every second of every day but my work is here and your work is there.” 

“it suck.” 

“I know, how was your day?” 

“Okay, Strange.” Tony crinkled his nose even though Tim couldn’t see it. “Kate can draw.” 

“Yeah how did you figure that out?” 

“She drew a picture of our fake Colonel it was an amazing likeness.” 

“Uh Fake Colonel.” 

“Yeah we’re being blocked every which way on this investigation and someone is impersonating a Colonel.” 

“Odd.” 

“More than odd. I just wanted to hear your voice I’m going to crash now, your father expects us in bright and early tomorrow.” 

“Okay Tony rest I’ll talk to you later love you.” 

“Yeah love you too.” Closing the phone Tony collapsed on his bed his dreams filled with many odd things. 

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning to find Kate frantically trying to get papers together. He snatched a few from her. “You really should have had them fax these in order. 

“Thank you Tony.” She snapped. “I’ve been here all night trying to get these around.

“hmm.” 

“Excuse me.” They both looked up to see one of the widows with another man. 

“Can we help you?” Gibbs came in with his coffee. 

“There’s been another phone call.” The man held up a tape. 

“Tony get them down to Abby.” 

“On it boss.” Tony went to reach around Kate and ended up knocking over a cold cup of Coffee that had been sitting on her desk. 

“Oh good Going Tony.” 

“Gross.” He shook his sleeve off. “Luckily I keep a spare shirt around here.” He stripped of his blue button up and pulled a black pullover from the filing cabinet slipping it on he motioned for the others to follow him down to the lab. 

Except death really did come to the missing marine and Kate shook her head. “Well we really messed that up. Did you see that poor women.” 

“Explain the phone calls then Abby matched them to Kidwell’s voice. Does your phone plan include the after life Kate.” 

“Voice recognition isn’t an exact science.” 

“Gibbs Gut says their something going on.” 

“And we’re just supposed to believe his gut?” 

“It hasn’t been wrong yet.” 

“Oh Yeah the man’s been married like four times.” 

Tony sucked in his breath he stared at Kate not daring to breath not daring to say anything because as far as the general public was concerned Gibbs had only been married three times. Did Kate know. He shook his head, no she couldn’t know. 

“Well there is that.” He tried to gain back his composure. 

“What’s you’re melfuntion.” Kate poked him. 

“Nothing but doubting Gibbs gut not smart. Hey boss.” Tony waved sitting down. 

“Kate get me those LES’s” 

“Right I’ll just.. I’ll get them in order.” She stuttered hurrying to her desk. 

“And Kate it was three times not four.” 

Lier, lier thought going through his own paper work. Sometimes he wondered how Tim handled his him his mother and sister basically being erased from his father’s past. They had talked about the pro’s of Tim not having to live in his father’s shadow and they’d talked about him leaving when Tim was a kid but they never really touched on the here and now. 

“Yeah Gibbs.” Answering his phone Gibbs was confused. “I have no idea what you’re talking about maybe you can tell me who you are, okay Mrs. Peary I assure you Agent DiNozzo isn’t there. Try to stall the man okay. Thank you Mrs. Peary. 

“I’m not where?” Tony looked up from his desk. 

“The park I have a feeling the fake Colonel is now playing at being a fake NCIS agent."

“Lovely.” Tony scowled 

“I’ll be back in a bit don’t kill each other I don’t want to have to train anyone new. With that he stormed out of the building. 

“Well I guess we know where we rank.” 

“Ah he loves us and he knows it.” Tony smirked. 

Twenty minuets later he wasn’t so sure. “Uh Gibbs are you okay?” Kate asked looking up from her computer. 

“Got shot up by our fake Colonel.” 

“Oh great now People are going to think I’m dead and that I shoot at my boss. Ha I’m a bad Ass.” 

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled. Autopsy now Ducky wants to talk to us.” 

“Wow he’s really mad.” 

“Well you do have that effect on people Tony.” Kate smirked following Gibbs out of the room.

Four hours later and a major migraine and some creepy grave yards Tony wanted to scream. He grabbed his phone and typed in 

Tony: Going to Colombia can’t say anything else. I’ll contact you when I get back. 

Sending that he just off his phone and angrily shoved it into his pocket. He had just enough time to get home grab some clothes and meet Kate and Gibbs back at the plane. He had no idea that when they got back on the plan two days later they’d be bringing back a Gibbs who had been grazed by a bullet. He had just switched his phone on as he got off the plane and put Gibbs into his car to Drive him home. He cringed seeing all the missed messages from Tim. 

Tim: Colombia. Why?

Tim: I hope you’re safe 

Tim: It’s been almost two days

Tim: Okay now I’m really starting to worry. Do I need to call the director? 

Tony ducked away out of hearing range of Gibbs and Kate and dialed Tim’s number. “Tim I’m fine we’re back in DC but your father was silightly injured nothing major a sling for a few days but I’m going to drive him home. You want to meet me there or at my house?"

“I’m already at your apartment I was going crazy but I’ll meet you at my dads. You’re sure he’s okay right Tony?” 

“Yeah Tim he’s fine.” 

“Okay Gibbs lets get you home.” Tony said coming out of his hiding spot and getting behind the wheel waving good bye to kate as they drove away. 

“Thanks for the Ride DiNozzo.” 

“No problem boss.” He pulled into the driveway seeing Tim’s car in front of him. “Hey Mcgeek what are you doing all the way over here?"

“Oh I heard something about someone being shot on the MCRT and I thought I’d check out if everyone was okay.” Tim lied badly earning a look from his father. 

“Yeah everyone is fine but I’ll just help bossman into the house and them I’m out.” Tony said. 

“Here let me help. Tim came around the other side helping to support his father as both men got Gibbs into the house and on the couch. 

“ I’m not invalid.” Gibbs grumbled. 

“We know that boss.” Tony placed. “Okay I’m off. McGee don’t you think you should leave too.” 

“Oh uh yeah.” Tim looked around. He sighed as soon as he saw Tony leave the driveway sitting down beside his father. 

“So you got yourself shot did you?”

“Yes but how did you even know?” 

“I have my ways are you okay? Do you need anything someone to go guard your boat from Kate’s matches?”

“Okay seriously how did you know about that?” 

“People like to gossip.” Tim chuckled. "Tony especially. "

“Why would Tony tell you that?” 

“I told you he likes to Gossip.” 

“About me.” 

“Yes I think you’re his favorite subject well that and Kate. He’s been calling me ever since I worked the sub case with you guys.” There that was a good way to explain him and Tony without putting suspicious on them. 

“So Tony told you I was shot.” 

“Yeah.” Tim shrugged. 

“He doesn't know does he?” 

“Nope.” Tim popped the P. “I’m going to cook you a steak and then head back to Norfolk. Tim got the food around and when it was finished placed it in front of his father. “Okay well I’m on my way out. Call me if you need anything.” 

“Okay, Thanks son and don’t fall for any of Tony’s crap he’s a prankster that one.” 

“Got it dad.” Tim chuckled shaking his head leaving the house and heading towards Tony’s apartment. 

“Hey.” Tony said looking up from the food in front of him. “You hungry there is plenty.” 

“Yeah sure.” Tim took some of the food and settled in. “You can’t talk about it can you?” 

“I can but it’s just too much for me to process right now. I just can’t but I want to talk to you later about a lot of things about this and about you and your father.” 

“Oh okay. I told him you and me are friends or more I told him you like to call me and gossip about him.” 

“Lovely thanks for that Timothy.” 

“You’re welcome.” Tim smirked. There was a lot of things that needed to be said between the two of them but in that moment the calm silence between the two of them was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

“Can I ask you a question?” Tim turned to look at Tony laying next to him in the bed. 

“Of course.” 

“How do you feel about the fact that no one knows you exist?” 

Tim gave him a strange look. “What?” 

“I mean of course people know you exist but they know you as Timothy McGee. They don’t know that Gibbs is your father and it’s like some deep dark secret people don’t even know about your mother or sister or that Gibbs has a son.” 

Tim sat up bringing his knees up under the blanket. “What brought this question on?” 

“Something Kate said the other day.” 

“Oh and what did Kate say?” 

“She said Gibbs has been married like four times.” Tim paled. 

“Oh no don’t worry she was being funny she didn’t know how right she was but then Gibbs corrected her and said Kate it was three times and I’m not you but if I was I can just imagine what I’d feel having my very existence not being validated. Basically having your life and that of your mother and sister’s erased from your father’s past.” 

Tim sighed. “I’m okay with it. Maybe if I didn’t work at NCIS I would have an issue but I do and I don’t want to be known as Gibbs son. Or for people to think that I got where I am because of whose son I am. People know. You know. The ex wives and Fornell know. Mike Franks knows and Marrow knows.” 

“The director knows?” 

“mmm yeah well he was the director when our case went through and at the time dad became and agent I was still a dependent so I had to go on his paper work. It was hushed up though no one else knew. “ 

“I never knew that.” 

Tim shrugged. “ I don’t like talking about my life after they died. It wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t really pleasant either.” 

Tony nodded having heard a few of the stories before. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.” 

“No it’s fine you don’t have to be sorry or worry about asking me questions.” Tim pulled him close and kissed him. 

“Lets get some sleep.” Tony suggested and Tim nodded in agreement snuggling down next to Tony. 

A few days after their conversation Tim was woken up from a deep sleep by the ringing of his phone. He grabbed it and looked at it groggily. “Tony?” 

“The boiler in my apartment blew I won’t have heat water or electricity for a month.” Tim sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“Where are you going now?” 

“I’m going to stay at the yard until the director catches me anyway.” 

“See if my dad will take you in he has the extra room.” 

“you mean I’d get a chance to crawl into your childhood bed.” 

“of course you’d go there perv.” Tim rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe I’ll talk to Gibb about it later it’s late and for tonight I’ll just go to the yard. "

“Yeah okay thanks for waking me Tony.” Tim said a bit of snark in his voice. 

“You’re welcome darling.” Tony singsonged back “Hey he hung up on me.” Tony pouted hearing nothing but silence on the other end. “How rude.” Tony had been asleep for only a few hours when his desk phone rang. “Huh what?” grabbing his phone he tried to adjust himself with his surroundings. “Agent DiNozzo. You have a what? We’re on it.” 

He called Gibbs number. “Dinozzo it’s 0520 what do you want?” 

“We’ve been called out a Jane doe buried alive says there’s a bomb on a navy ship.” 

“Are you at the yard?” 

“Yeah The boiler in my place blew.” 

“DiNozzo after this is over get your ass over to my house I do have extra beds you know.” 

“Yes boss.” Tony saluted even though Gibbs couldn’t see him. He smirked wait until Tim heard about this. 

“Okay now Tony call Kate I’ll call Ducky.” 

“On it boss.” Tony hung up the phone and then called Kate. 

“Tony this better be good I was asleep.” Kate grumbled. 

“Crime scene we’re to meet Gibbs in Rock Creek Park. Jane Doe alive says there is a bomb on a navy ship.” 

“Yeah okay I’ll meet you there. Are you calling from the office?” 

“Yes listen it’s a long story I’ll tell you later.” He hung up the phone and headed towards the crime scene. 

“Okay Kate you go to the hospital talk to the victim. Tony you’re with me and Ducky.” The group went about their assignments.   
Tony couldn’t believe what he’d just seen as packed up his things and headed towards Gibbs house. 

He decided calling Tim would help settle his nerves. “Hey you okay I heard through the grapevine what happened.”

“Yeah I’m fine I think it’s just crazy but I didn’t get to tell you your dad offered me a bed. Maybe it will even be your bed.”

“That’s great Tony but could you hold off going over to my dad’s for a little bit I’m going to head over there and trying to come up with a convincing lie to tell you in front of my dad will just give me a head ache.” 

“Yeah sure I’ll pick up dinner for me and Gibbs. Maybe you can sneak into the house sometime.”

“I don’t think so mister.” Tim chuckled. 

“Hey I have a question for you.” 

“What is that?” 

“Which ex step mommy lives at the Jackson?” 

“Hmm oh I think that is Stephanie I’m not sure. Why?” 

“Oh the case led us there and Gibbs let that little piece of information slip.” 

“you were hounding him weren’t you?” 

“Of course?” Tony shook his head smirking as he hung up. 

Tim grabbed the bottle of Bourbon he’d bought and got out of his car. 

“Hey I heard about the craziness that was you’re last case. The victim who ended up being more than a little crazy and blew her and her lover up. Yeah I think that just might be a first. I brought you some Bourbon.” Tim came down the stairs the bottle clenched in his hands. “Oh” he stopped at the bottom to see his father working on the boat and a mysterious red head sitting in the corner. He cleared his throat. It was a good thing he’d told Tony to hold off coming for a little while. 

“Hello Ma’am” he nodded. “Well it looks like you’re busy so I’ll just leave this here for you and be on my way.” He put the bottle down on the table near him and turned to leave. 

“No, no I should go I have work I’ve been putting off anyway. You stay here young man.” The woman got up and gathered her coat. “I’m Jean by the way.” 

“Tim.” Tim took her offered hand looking over at his father.

“Well Tim it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He looked quizzical trying to remember if his father had mentioned a new girlfriend but just mentally shrugged it off. He watched her leave before turning towards his father. “New Girlfriend?” 

“Friend.” He said turning back towards his boat.

“Yeah Okay. So you want me to pour this.” He motioned towards the bottle.

“Yeah that’s fine. You’ll have to get some cups from the kitchen.” 

“On it.” Tim ran up the stairs to the kitchen and came back a minute later two cups clutched in his hands pouring the Bourbon into the cups. He passed on to his father before taking his own. “So going to tell me about potential ex-wife number four.” He leaned against a table crossing his feet. 

“Not much to tell. I’m not going to marry her and she travels a lot I met her in line to get coffee one day. We hang out some times but like I said she’s big into PR so she travels a lot isn’t around too much. We get together when she’s in town. That’ it.” 

“I see.” Tim looked over at his father sure there was more to it but dropping the subject. “Here let me help you.” He grabbed a tool and started to work on the boat beside his father. In silence father and son worked together as they had years in the past.“You’re going to make me help you carry this one up the stairs too aren’t you?” Tim looked at him. 

“Probably.” 

“Just don’t name it something stupid and then burn it. I would actually like to get on this one. Not watch it go up in flames.” Tim narrowed his eyes looking at his father as he remembered the Diane.

Gibbs chuckled thinking about the now gone boat. “Okay I promise no naming this or future boats after ex or future boats. No I think I’ll name this one Kelly.” 

“She would love it.” Tim said running his hand along the grain. “She always loved helping you with the boats. 

“Yeah that she did.” 

“Well I should get going, Tony called me told me he was staying with you something about his boiler. Don’t want to try and explain this all to him.” 

“Right okay thanks for this.” Gibbs nodded towards the bottle. 

“Of course.” Tim nodded leaving waving a hand to Tony who was pulling up the street. He’d tell Tony about Jean later or maybe not he did find it funny when Tony got obsessed over his dad’s mystery redhead. 

Tony pulled into Gibbs driveway and grabbed his bags. “Hey Boss I’m here and I brought food. If you can just show me where to put this I’ll go and grab it from the car. 

“Sure follow me DiNozzo.” Gibbs lead him up the stairs and into a generic looking guest room but he knew it had to be Tim’s room. He smirked as he put some of his things away. Yeah this was Tim’s room there was even spare suits in here.

“Okay I’m going to go and grab the food it’s food from the diner I know you like.” Tony said rushing out into the falling snow and grabbing the still warm containers. He came in and placed one down in front of Gibbs.

“Thanks.” Gibbs nodded. 

“No thank you for taking me in.” Tony aid opening the container.” 

“You’re welcome Tony.” Tony watched Gibbs as he dug into the dinner and he thought of how similar and yet how different father and son were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those who took the time to review Kudo and bookmark. I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday and for those who have already celebrated I hope your Holiday was good.


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay Tony what’s with the giant bag of Donuts don’t think you’re waist line is thick enough as it is?” Kate teased as Tony came into the bullpen balancing a giant white bag of donuts. 

“For your information Kate I haven’t gained or lost an ounce since I was in college. Here you want a donut. I got them for Gibbs but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing.” 

“What wouldn’t I mind sharing?” Gibbs asked coming into the bull pen. 

Oh hey boss I got you some donuts as a thank you for letting me stay with you until my apartment is fixed.” 

“Glazed?” 

“Of course.” Tony nodded handing over the bag. 

“Wait hold it a second you’re actually letting him stay with you really?” Kate looked in disbelief between the two men. 

“Can’t have him freezing or sleeping in his chair. My doors always unlocked anyway.” Gibbs shrugged digging into the bag. 

“Which by the way isn’t smart.” Kate pointed out. “But that’s beside the point. You do realize Tony could just go to a hotel I mean he spends a hundred dollars a pop on his ties he can afford a hotel room.” 

“As true as that is Kate what’s the point of him wasting his money when I have the spare room.” 

“The point is you wouldn’t have to deal with Tony and he would have less money to waste on clothes.” 

“First of all hey I’m still here and secondly you love my clothes Katie Girl and you know it.” Tony winked sitting at his desk. 

“Ah don’t get to comfortable DiNozzo we have a case at Little creek base lets go.”

“On it.” Tony jumped up grabbing his bag and following Kate and Gibbs out of the office. 

After getting to the scene and trying to race against the tide Tony jumped in front of the body saving it from the salty water. He stood up shaking off. 

“Ew.” 

“Good job DiNozzo.” 

“Yes thank you Anthony.” Ducky praised I Have an extra suit in the van if you’d like to change. 

“Yes thanks Ducky.” Tony shook the water off him as best as he could well walking back to the ME van. He grimaced as he got inside and pulled the wet clothes from his body grabbing the fresh suit. He grimaced even harder when he noticed how small it was. “Kate is going to have a field day.” He grumbled.

He jumped out of the van and walked back to the crime scene. Kate took one look at him and doubled over laughing. 

‘Oh Yes laugh it up.” Tony grumbled. 

“Oh Trust me I will.” Kate smirked. 

“DiNozzo go and see where the phone call originated. 

“on it boss.” Tony walked towards the main building getting sideways looks from everyone as he passed. He got the information he needed or lack thereof from the man who had taken the phone call he grumbled as he came back to the crime scene. “it was a blocked number boss don’t know where it came from. 

“Well it has to be able to be traced somehow.” Gibbs looked up from his notepad. 

“Maybe that McGee can help.” Tony pointed as Gibbs head shot up Tony suppressed a smirk. 

“Yes maybe.” Gibbs looked down at his notepad. “Tony call him see if he can help.” 

“On it boss.” Tony said his hand already on his cell phone. He pulled it out and pretended to be scrolling through his contacts looking for Tim’s number. He finally pressed a button and waited for Tim to answer. 

“Norfolk NCIS Agent Timothy McGee speaking how may I help you.” 

“Well don’t you sound professional McGoo.” Tony teased. 

“Agent DiNozzo.” Tim said slightly surprised not expecting Tony to call him work line. “How may I help you?” 

“We have a blocked number we need help tracing think you’re up to the task?” 

“Uh sure just bring me everything you have and hopefully we can set you up.” 

“Oh come on McGenius I know you can do better than that.” 

“Agent DiNozzo just please bring me what you have.” Tim rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics. 

“Of course.” Tony closed the phone and turned back to Gibbs. “I have to go meet with Agent McGee give him this information so he can try and track down the call for us.” 

“Well get on it.” Gibbs barked. 

“Of course on it boss.” Tony went towards the car leaving Kate and Gibbs on the beach. He pulled up in front of the Norfolk base he flashed his badge. “Here to meet Agent McGee.” 

“Go right through.” The guard waved him though as he went to find Tim’s tiny office. He pulled up in front of it cutting off the engine and getting out. He knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Tim’s voice came from the other side. Tony turned the knob letting himself into the office. 

“Well Agent McGee good to see you again.” 

“You too Agent DiNozzo.” Tim looked at the ensemble that Tony was wearing. “What happened to your clothes?” 

“Oh.” Tony looked down forgetting that he had that jumpsuit on. “I got a bit wet at the crime scene stopping a wave from contaminating our crime scene.” 

“Okay,” Tim chuckled “And they couldn’t find you a bigger suit?” 

“It was the only one Ducky had.” 

“Sexy.” Tim winked. 

“Cute now if we could get down to work I don’t want your father killing me.” 

“Okay you big baby give me the information.” Tim took the slip of paper from Tony and input the information. “Well it came from somewhere. Hmm that’s odd.” 

“What and what does that flashing astrix mean?” 

‘Not sure one second.” He input some more data and then sat back. “Holy shit.” 

“What, What happened?” 

“This came from Langley.” 

“Langley you mean as in CIA headquarters.” 

“Yes that’s exactly what I mean.” 

“Okay I need to get back.” Tony quickly gave Tim and Kiss and was out the door and back towards the crime scene before Tim could blink.” Tim shook his head and got back down to work. 

Except when Tony got back to the crime scene he was informed that Kate and Gibbs had head back to the yard so he had to turn back around. Going past his desk on the way down to the lap where Kate and Gibbs were he snagged some extra clothing from the filing cabinet by his desk. he ducked into the bathroom and changed before going down to the lab. 

“Hey Abbs I though Gibbs and Kate were down here.” 

“Nope can’t say I’ve seen them but did you find anything out?” 

“Yeah that number came from the CIA.” 

“That makes sense because we just got confirmation that a satellite from there was used.” 

“How did you get that?” 

“I have my ways take a look.” Abby pointed towards a picture on the screen.” 

“Is that chick naked.” 

“That she is DiNozzo so I hear you found out Langley was the tip.” 

“That’s what McGee told me.” Tony’s eyes cut to the picture again. 

“Okay well go and find out who this women is.” Gibbs pointed towards the picture on the screen. 

“Really Gibbs you think that’s a good idea putting Tony on the poor women.” Kate said coming into the room. 

“I resent that.” Tony pouted crossing his arms. 

“Oh Tony have you been working out?” Abby squealed “you’re forearms are looking amazing.” She reached out and touched one. “Gibbs come feel Tony’s forearm.” 

Tony flinched thinking how creepy that would be. “Abby can I have my arm back please and a picture of this woman.” 

“Face only .” Gibbs glared. 

“Ha.” Kate smirked as Abby printed out the picture.

“Not like I wanted a picture of her anyway.” Tony grumbled going to the parking lot. 

Tony felt like he needed a shower after talking to the girl from the photo. And after a while they had eliminated all their suspects except for the wife. 

“What makes you think the wife is left handed?” Kate crossed her arms looking at Gibbs. 

“Her clubs.” 

“You could tell her golf clubs were left handed. How? 

“ My second wife played golf left handed. 

“So “Kate tapped her foot waiting for more of an explanation. 

Tony jumped in “When someone tries to split your head open with a seven iron it’s not a club you soon forget” he chuckled remembering hearing a conversation between Gibbs and Ducky one day. He also remembered asking Tim about it who just shrugged and said he hadn’t heard the story but he didn’t doubt it. 

Kate pursed her lips. “ Wait just because she golfs left handed doesn’t mean she’s left handed I golf left handed but I bat and throw with my right hand.” 

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “So you go both ways.” 

“You’re a perv.” Kate glared. 

“Why thank you.” Tony bowed. They decided to table the case for the rest of the day and head home for the night. Tony sat in his car outside the phone pressed to his ear. “Oh come on Tim please you know you want to.” 

“No I actually don’t want to drive all the way over there to sneak into my childhood room. Good try though.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

“you love me anyway.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“How about this weekend we get together how does that sound?” 

“Good now let’s just hope we don’t get any cases and wrap this one up.” 

“I agree.” Tim said. “I know you’re sitting in your car. No talking and driving call me when you get a chance.” 

“Okay love you.” 

“You too and later we’ll talk about the naked sunbather.” Tim chuckled. 

“Kate.” Tony growled as the line went dead. 

The next morning Tony got up and headed to the dry cleaners for the jumpsuit for Ducky and tried to dodge Gina’s calls. He swore that chick was crazy. He got into the office to a grumpy Gibbs.

“You’re phone keeps going off do something about it.” He growled. 

“Who is it anyway?” Kate let her curiosity get the better of her. 

“Gina the sun bather.” 

“And you’re ignoring her why?”

“Not my type.” 

Kate looked at him in disbelief. Gibbs gave him an odd look. “Really Female, hardbody who likes to take her clothes off isn’t your type?”   
“Nope.” Internally Tony chuckled wondering what Gibbs would think if he knew just what Tony’s type was. 

“So you’re just going to ignore her?” Kate pressed. 

“She’ll get the hint.” Kate noticed Gibbs smirking. 

“ I bet this is why number 2 came after you with a nine iron, you refused to sit down and talk about anything at all.” 

Gibbs shook his head. “Actually that wasn’t it at all” 

“Oh what was it then?” 

“Seven iron” Gibbs quipped causing Kate to scowl.” 

Gibbs drove the two hours to Norfolk after wrapping the case up. Getting out of his car and heading to his son’s door he paused hearing voices on the other side. 

“No I don’t know why I never asked that’s why. Because I don’t care he probably deserved it.” Then he heard his son laugh. He knocked on the door. Tim opened it surprised. “Hey I have to go I have a guest. Yeah talk to you later.” 

“What was that about?” Gibbs nodded to the phone.

“Oh just a friend we were talking about a prank another friend played on someone.” Tim quickly covered up. 

“Oh.” 

“What brings you all the way to my neck of the woods?” 

“I brought you a present.” Gibbs held up the Bourbon.

“Come in.” Tim shut the door behind his father. “Not that I don’t appreciate this but why?” 

“As a thank you for your help on the case.” 

“Ah.” Tim nodded. “Well sit we’ll enjoy a glass but isn’t Tony still staying at you’re place probably not a good idea to leave him alone for too long.” 

“Fair point.” Gibbs agreed as father and son settled in to enjoy a bit of each other’s company.


	12. Chapter 12

“So did you hear that Kitty Kat has a date this weekend?” 

Tim raised his eye brow at Tony. “Does she know you call her that?” 

“Nope and you’re not going to tell her.” 

“Oh really I’m not and what are you going to pay me for my silence?” Tony pounced at Tim tickling him. 

“Tony…. Tony…st..stop.” Tm gasped for breath trying to wiggle from under Tony. 

“And Why should I?” 

“Because if you don’t well then I’m making you sleep on the couch tonight.” 

“You’re no fun.” Tony sat up pouting. Causing Tim to throw his head back and laugh. 

“So where does my father think you are this fine weekend?” 

“Don’t know we didn’t discuss it I’m sur he just figures I’m at a girlfriends house. Now movies.” Tony jumped up and put a movie in. causing Tony to chuckle again. they snuggled in for a long lazy weekend snuggled on the couch. 

Monday morning after a relaxing week with Tim Tony once again found him in the daily grind of the Navy yard. “So Kate how your date?” 

“Wait how did you know about that? The Brunette glared. 

“You speak very loudly so Tell me how was it?” 

“He had to cancel.” 

“Oh really what excuse did he give?” 

“Surgery.” 

“ooh that’s a good one what did he have Surgery on?” 

“He didn’t have surgery he performed it.” Kate smirked walking away. 

“Sneaky.” Tony grumbled he knew that if Tim was there right now he’d be laughing his head off. 

“I don’t know what that look on your face is about but wipe it off we have a leg to go look at?” Gibbs swept around the room. 

“A leg?” Tony was perplexed. “How do you know it’s from a marine?” 

“Tattoo.” Gibbs answered as they all headed towards the car. 

Tattoo’s seemed to be the word of the day and Tony almost rubbed his hands together gleefully when Kate let the little tidbit that she had a Tattoo slip.   
“So What is it?” Tony Petered a Butterfly you seem like a butterfly kind of girl.” He winked. 

“Yes Tony it’s a butterfly can you drop it now.” Kate rolled her eyes. 

“Sure sure,” He looked at her “It’s not a butterfly is it.” 

“Tony drop it,” Kate threw a paper ball at his head. 

“As fun as this seems to be you two go talk to the doctor in Harmony now. Gibbs walked in the squad room his third cup of coffee in his hand. 

“You’re not going to drop this are you?” Kate groaned as they made their way back from the tiny Town of Harmony

“Never.” 

“Fine it’s a rose on my butt I have a rose on my butt.” 

“Left cheek or right?” 

“Tony.” Kate growled why did the universe see fit to torture her with the likes of Tony she would never know. 

Tony was not pleased to be left in the office well Kate and Gibbs went off to meet with Melissa Doran. Kate was even less pleased to be with Gibbs as He started to flirt with the red headed Melissa. 

“What in the hell is with him and red head?” Kate mumbled as she went through some papers in Melissa’s house. She almost gagged listening to Gibbs lay the flirting on thick. 

“Seriously you know she very well could be the killer.” Kate pointed out. “You’re worse then Tony at least I don’t think he’d flirt with her."

“No she’s not Tony’s type I’m sure, he’s never been into red heads.” Gibbs mused. He looked at Kate who was scowling at him. “Hey it got us in the house and that’s all that matters. 

“Whatever.” Kate rolled her eyes earning a head slap from Gibbs. 

Kate hurried to her desk as she watched Gibbs go off to get more coffee. “So you’ll never guess what happened.” Kate leaned over to talk to Tony. 

“What?” 

“Gibbs was flirting with Melissa Doran it was disgusting.” 

“Aw are we jealous Kate?” 

“No what the hell Tony gross.” Kate exclaimed. “Next time you’re going with him so I don’t throw up though.” 

“Okay Kate.” Tony gave a mocking thumbs up. 

“I just can’t believe he did it or had it in him. "

“Well he had it in him at some point married three times all red heads.” He silently asked forgiveness for not mentioning Shannon. 

“Melissa was a red head.” 

“Well there you go, Gibbs is a sucker for red heads.” 

“Now if you’re done discussing my dating preferences how about you both get back to work and catch a killer.” Gibbs rounded on them. 

“Right boss on it boss.” They ducked their heads afraid of what may come next. As soon as Gibbs was gone Kate turned to Tony. 

“What about the red head that picks him up sometimes.” 

“I have no idea about her.” Tony shrugged. 

“You’re living with him.” Kate pointed out. 

“Yeah so she hasn’t been around.” He shrugged again. a part of him figured Tim knew and just wasn’t telling him but he couldn’t be certain. 

Tony made his way to Tim’s after work. Letting himself into the apartment and setting up a little dinner. “Hmm it’s smells great in here.” Tim said coming in “Too what do I owe this?” 

“Can’t I just want to see you?” 

“You can but you just saw me yesterday so spill.” Tim sat down at the table. 

“Okay so we had a case and the suspect was a red head so of course your dad flirted with her. I didn’t see this Kate was with him. She got freaked out by it. She came in and told me it was hilarious but that’s not all Kate has a tattoo she says it’s a rose. Your dad says it’s not. Now my question to you. Do you think your father slept with Kate?” 

“First off eww. She’s only a few years older than me. Secondly no I don’t he’s seeing Jean and my father is many things but he isn’t going to sleep with two women in the same time period.” 

“Jean so that’s the red heads name?” 

“Yeah I met her a few weeks ago actually right before you moved in with my dad.” 

“You mean I just missed her?” 

“yep.” Tim chuckled. 

“No fair.” 

Tim just laughed. “ill have to remember that about the suspect though something to tease my dad about.” 

“Teasing Gibbs that I’ve got to see. I’m still a bit in awe of you for going toe to toe with him during our first case.”

“It’s in the Gibbs blood we’re stubborn.” Tim shrugged. Tony just shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t own NCIS

Finally Tony’s apartment was fixed and he moved back into it. The night was late but he sat with Tim. Enjoying being able to snuggle him and hold him and not worrying about having to explain to Gibbs where he’d been.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered.

“I see you all the time.” Tim laughed snuggling closer to him.

“It’s not enough it’s never enough.” Tony lamented.

“I know.” Tim sighed and he knew it wasn’t but he knew that no matter what they couldn’t live together. Not without raising suspicions’

Tony woke up alone once again cursing the fact that Tim always had to get up early to race to work.  He was getting ready to head into the office when his phone rang.

“Dinozzo.”

“Tony head to the local recruiting office marine recruiter shot.”

“On it boss.” Tony flipped his phone shut and reconfigured his plans for the day he knew he’d have to forgo his coffee as he sighed and headed towards his destination.

Gibbs was more snippy then usual but Tony knew that had to do with it being a fellow marine who was down and he tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore everything even Gibb’s jab about rule number nine. Humor it was his shield. One he used often.

Gibbs himself was just pissed a fellow Marine was down and he feared he’d get resistance from every turn.

Finally they found the bullet or at least where the Bullet had gone. Tony looked down at the headless naked dolls as Abby pulled the bullet from the head of one doll. As Abby turned Tony snapped a picture sending it to Tim.

“Did you just take a picture of naked dolls? Also why are these dolls naked?”

“Don’t look at me boss and oh um yes I did as a joke between friends.” Tony shrugged earning a look from Gibbs as his phone beeped showing an incoming text.

Tim: Why did you send me a picture of naked headless dolls?”

Tony: I thought it was funny. Abby did it looking for a bullet still not sure why the one we needed was right on top. Your dad caught me I told him it was a joke between friends. I think he’s worried about me now.

Tim: Oh my god. That’s hilarious and better then the picture which is creepy.”

Tony: Tell me about it I had to watch the poor things be beheaded.

Tim: Oh poor Tony.

Tony: Your sarcasm is not appreciated.

Tim: Get back to work.

Tony pouted as he shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

“Was that your “cousin”” Kate came up behind him using air quotes.

 “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Tony smirked.

Kate growled. She knew Tony was up to something. She wanted to know what and she’d bet it had something to do with a girl. Whatever girl could keep Dinozzo’s attention that was a girl Kate wanted to meet. Either to warn her or high five her. Kate wasn’t sure which yet.

The work seemed to drag on and on until finally they knew it would be a long night. “I’m going to order Chinese.” Kate said standing up and stretching. Tony barely looked at her as he was typing away at his computer. Kate just rolled her eyes and picked up her phone to place the order.

Tony pulled out his phone

Tony: Going to be a late night.

Tim had been working on his writing when his phone pinged. He let his fingers slip off the keys of the typewriter and stretched before grabbing his phone.

Tim: Aw I’m sorry. Hitting writers block over here.

Tony looked down at his phone as it pinged.

Tony: Sorry about that. Hopefully your muse will come back. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Night love you.

Tim chuckled that Tony used the word muse as he typed back a message.

Tim: Thanks, night love you too.

Tim let the phone slip from his fingers before looking at the page sighing and giving it up for the night.

Meanwhile at NCIS headquarters the Chinse food had arrived and Kate was teasing Tony about his ineptitude with Chop sticks.

 “You’re never going to impress a girl that way.”

Tony glared at her as he tried to capture some of his food. At times like this over tired over worked and hungry he wanted to snap something like he didn’t’ want to impress girls or that he had somebody but he didn’t he couldn’t that would be too big a can of worms to open.

Things went worse when Tony desperate for some food ate Gibbs soup on accident and almost glared a whole through Kate for letting him.

“Sorry boss he mumbled well at the same time picturing Tim laughing about the whole thing.

“Whatever.” Gibbs snatched some food. “Where are we on the threats?”

“Well it seems he had a way of exaggerating what you could do in the corps.” Kate said pulling a file forward. As they went through some of the lies the man had told the recruits.

“Come to think of it you never told us why you enlisted boss.”  Tony said turning to the older man. Even with everything him and Tim had shared they’d never shared that. He wasn’t even sure if Tim knew and a part of him was scared to ask because his father’s time in the marine’s was a super touchy subject with Tim.

“That’s because it’s personal.” Gibbs looked at his senior field agent daring him to say more.

 

“You think his recruiter told him a fast one?” Kate asked leaning over to Tony  


“I doubt it.”  Tony snorted. Thinking about what would have happened if that was the case.

“Why?” Kate quarried

Can you imagine someone lying to Gibbs and getting away with it?

“True.” Kate sighed. “Though that might be something to see she giggled as Gibbs finished a phone call he’d just taken.

Tony was with Gibbs but he also couldn’t stop wondering why had Gibbs enlisted. Why hadn’t he thought to ask.

“Hey it looks like your place Tony except for that minty fresh urine smell.

“I have a maid.”

“You can afford a maid.” Gibbs looked at him.

 “Its amazing what you can do when you don’t have to pay three alimony’s.” Tony quipped. Smirking to himself and getting a tiny dig in on Tim’s behalf.

Gibbs growled and pulled the beam of the flash light and pointed it at Tony.

“Ow Boss I’m sorry I won’t bring up the three marriages again. Today at least.” He amended to himself.

After Tony and Gibbs figured out where the snipper had shot from they both headed home.

Tony worked until he fell asleep on the piles of his papers and Gibbs sat in his basement working on his boat and thinking about the how’s and why’s of how he came to be in the position he was in today. The paths he took or didn’t.

Getting in the next morning he looked at Kate. “Where’s Dinozzo?”

“No ideal sir haven’t seen him since he left here with you last night.”

“Right I’m going to talk to Abby.” Gibbs left for the basement.

 Tony woke up the next morning papers stuck to his face. He peeled them away and groaned. He didn’t feel well and it took everything in him not to barf. He almost considered calling in sick but with the way Gibbs was about this case he didn’t think it was a wise idea.

He hurried through a shower and then raced to work. He didn’t see anyone around when he got in. he sighed in relief and sat down.

“You’re in trouble.” Kate said just as Gibbs came around the corner. “You’re late.” He said Tony groaned thumping his head against the desk.

 The case was going fast and they barely had time to breath when a second person was killed. Tony still wasn’t feeling well and maybe he did drive to fast but seriously Kate could complain about anything so he tried to tune her out.

“It brings back memories.” Gibbs said shaking his head at them.

”Memories of what?” Kate asked and Gibbs froze. He was thinking of Tim and Kelly road trips as a family the fighting and bickering between the two siblings.

 “Marriage”  He quickly covered up.

Tony was watching him though and he could tell by that flash in his eye what he’d really been thinking.  Of course nothing could be easy and they had to fight the FBI for the case and then Tony had to cover up his knowledge about Hathcock he couldn’t say that Tim gave him the book to read. Well he could but once again it would raise to many questions. Questions he wouldn’t couldn’t answer.

Things sped up after that finding another feather connecting the dots and somehow Tony ended up dressed as a telephone repair operator well Kate was Gibb’s CO.

“So Unfair he muttered.

He found himself climbing the pole talking to Abby as she set everything up and hoping nothing went wrong as Gibbs and Kate went undercover because he really didn’t’ want to have to explain to Tim if something happened to his father.

“You know Abbs if this works you’re a genius”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Really what’s his name”

Tony: Ha-ha cute “Tony swallowed because What Abby didn’t know was it was a male his Name was Mr. Xavier. “

The light heartedness left the op when Tony noticed something that disturbed him.

“Tell me he’s still wearing his vest” Tony growled to Kate

“He said it was still visible under his shirt” Kate shrugged.

“I knew it if that sniper doesn’t kill him I will of all the stupid idiotic things.” Tony clutched his fist. What the hell was Gibbs doing putting his life at risk more than it had to be. He took a deep breath he had to get through this and he couldn’t yell at him because then he’d have to explain why he cared so much and god damn it his hiding his relationship with Tim was harder than it ever had been.

And then it happened a shot rang out and hit the window. Thankfully it was stopped but still for that moment Tony felt his heart stop and he thought of all he’d have to tell Tim.  Then it just all went to hell as Tony shot and killed a guy and he just wanted to go home to go to Tim’s to be with Tim he wanted to curl around his boyfriend sleep forever and just stay there for days.

“Tony you okay.” Gibbs watched him.

“Yes I’m fine boss can I go home though.”

“Yeah both of you good job go home get some rest you have tomorrow off.”

Tony sighed in relief he was shaking he still didn’t feel well and he didn’t want to think at all.

Somehow through shire force of will he made his was to Tim’s apartment. He let himself in and crawled into Tim’s bed. That’s where Tim found him when he got home later that night.” Tim stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with his lover.

“Tony.” He ran his hands though his hair.

“Hmm.” Tony mumbled burying his head in the pillows.

“Tony babe are you okay?”

Tony’s eyes flittered open.  “Tim.” He breathed bringing his hand up and cupping his face.  He pulled him down into a kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Tim said.” Pulling back from the kiss. “You okay though?”

“Yeah just tired think I ate some bad shrimp had to dress as a telephone repair man. Kate got to play your father’s CO oh and cockroaches.  Then your father almost got shot by a sniper.”   


“He what.” Tim shouted.

“He didn’t though it’s okay the fancy glass stopped it.”

“Okay.” Tim breathed. “You’re exhausted I’m confused so I’m just going to pull these blankets over us and we’re going to go to sleep.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”  Tony mumbled. Tim smiled gently and pulled Tony into his arms. They snuggled together both drifting off into an undisturbed sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

I don’t own NCIS

Tim walked down to his dad’s basement he watched him sanding down his boat.

“Hey.”

Gibbs turned to see his son standing at the bottom of the steps. “Hey what are  you doing here?”

“Well I heard something about you almost getting shot. Why are you always almost getting shot?”

“It’s part of the job so is Dinozzo telling tales again?”

“Of course.” Tim chuckled. “Now I’m here to ask you to be safe today please no more crazy calls from your first in command telling me how his boss almost got shot

“Fine.” Gibbs grumbled he wanted to yell at Tony for spilling the beans but he couldn’t not without telling him about Tim.  “Why has Tony taken such a shine to you anyway?

“I think he likes to talk. And I also don’t think he has many friends. He could talk to Kate but ah she’s a girl so it’s different.” Tim internally smirked thinking how different.  

Tim left his father’s house and headed back home.  He had to get to work but he knew he should call Tony who was more than likely confused  to find him gone. 

“Hey where were you this morning?” Tony asked as he found himself driving back to DC from Norfolk.

“I went to talk to my dad about his near-death experience.”

“So, wait you got up this morning drove to DC and now you’re driving back to Norfolk so you can get to work.”

“Yes, that about sums it up.” Tim said.

“you’re weird but I love you.” Tony chuckled shaking his head.

“Thanks for that.” Tim snorted. “I’ll let you go talk to you tonight.”

“Yeah tonight.” Tony agreed as the call was disconnected. 

As his son left Gibbs got himself ready for work his son’s words and concern running through his mind.  He knew this would be a day when he’d need two cups of coffee.

Tony found himself at work and listened into Kate’s phone call.  He kept his chuckle to himself as Kate slammed the receiver down on the phone. 

“You know I could be your emergency contact.”

“You could but I think I’ll pass. Maybe I’ll ask Abby.”

“Yeah you could do that. You could also ask Gibbs but I don’t think he has call waiting I don’t think he even knows what call waiting is. I on the other had have call waiting.”

“Tony leave me alone. Who is your emergency contact anyway?”

“Aw now wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would actually yes.”

“It’s Gibbs.”

“Really?”

“Yes, not like I have any siblings or really close friends. My dad is well I don’t know where my dad is so Gibbs is it.”

“What about that person you said I love you too. Your cousin.”

“Doesn’t live in town.” Tony lied of course he had a cousin but Kate wasn’t talking about that she was talking about Tim not that she knew she was talking about Tim. Tim of course couldn’t be his emergency contact because then Gibbs would know and if Gibbs knew that would blow the top off of their secret.

Just then as their conversation was coming to an end Gibbs walked into the bullpen

“Why is Gibbs carrying two cups of coffee?”  Kate hissed.  

 “I don’t know.” Tony shrugged. Figuring it probably had something to do with Tim’s early morning visit.

“We have a dead Lutenienant    commander so grab your gear and let’s get going.” 

As they processed the crime scene.  Tony tried to hide his enjoyment of the fact that Sherriff Charlie was hitting on Gibbs he grabbed his phone when no one was looking.

Tony: Your dad is totally getting hit on by the Sheriff of Greyson county.

Tim: Wait what?’

Tony: Yeah, it’s actually pretty awesome. He’s trying to shake her off and she’s like a dog with a bone the more he ignores her the more she digs in.

Tim: Oh, I wish I could see that.

Tony: Oh, your dad is coming my way I Have to go.

Tony shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

“Don’t say anything Dinozza “Gibbs said as he came close to his senior field agent

“I wasn’t going to say anything” Tony lied.

“Don’t think it.” Gibbs growled.

 “Too late.” Tony smirked getting a scowl from his boss.

As Gibbs walked away Tony grabbed his phone out of his pocket and shot off another text message.

Tony: Ready for step mommy number 4

Tim: Not funny

Tony: Really because I thought it was hilarious.

Tim: Somebody wants to sleep on the couch I see.

Tony: No, no I promise I’ll be good.

Tim: Yeah, I’ll believe that when I see it. Have to get back to work love you.

Tony: Love you too.

Okay Tony who are you texting now. Your secret love?” Kate teased.

“I don’t have a secret love.”

“I don’t believe you. It actually might be sweet I just hope it’s not some married woman.”

“Kate if I did have a secret love believe me it wouldn’t be a married woman. I may be many things but I’m not my father.”

Kate took a step back at the slight bite in Tony’s words.  “Okay, okay I’m sorry for even suggesting it. Gibbs wants us to go check out the victim’s apartment.

“Fine let’s go.” Tony sighed feeling slightly bad for biting Kate’s head off.

They made it to the victim’s residence and went into his apartment. They both stared as they looked around the bedroom. All the lunchbox’s covering the walls.

“Well that sticky note with I got to many makes sense now he certainly has too many.” Tony looked around again as his eyes lit up seeing a special yellow lunchbox.

“ooh Magnium PI. You know I used to have this lunch box in Elementary school anything with Tom seleck in it is awesome.” He clutched the box in his hands.

“You can’t keep that Tony. No don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. You can’t keep it are these valuable?”

“Probably why?”

Kate looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Hmm oh I don’t know because maybe we have a motive.” She waved her hands around at the displays

“Really killed because of lunchbox envy now that’s a new one.” Tony shook his head and sadly placed the yellow plastic memory from his childhood back on the shelf.

“Though now that I think of it I know what those numbers on the computer mean.”

“What?” Kate asked trailing Tony into the living room. She watched him get on the computer and input the information.

“Ebay.”

“Yes, Ebay haven’t you ever used it?”

“No have you?”

“A time or two.” He said elusively. He had used it to buy Tim a few things in their time together. Comic books and other such things.

When he and Kate made it back to the office Tony was surprised to see a stack of messages on his desk.

“Someone is popular today, now I feel bad for your secret girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a secret girlfriend and these are not for me.” Tony growled. “They are for Gibbs. The Sherriff.”

“I thought you gave her your number.” Kate queried.

“Must have forgotten to turn it on.” Tony shook his head. He could see that twinkle in Gibbs eyes even if no one else could. That twinkle that was a Gibbs trait one he knew well because of Tim.

They found out there was a second victim on the county over.

“This reminds me of a case I worked. A mailman was…”

“Mail carrier.” Kate cut in.

“Since when?”

“I don’t think there was a specific time it just kind of evolved.”

“Is this in anyway relevant.” Gibbs cut off their bickering. It reminding him of Tim and Kelly at a young age.

“I still say it’s mailman.” Tony said almost stomping his foot.” Gibbs had to hold back a chuckle.

Later Gibbs went down to see Abby. He enjoyed the banter with her. She was like a breath of fresh air. Someone he could tease who leaned on him. Someone who he could care for but who wasn’t weighed down with his past the way Tim was.

It was many times he felt bad for his easy relationship with Abby when he couldn’t seem to have an easy relationship with his own son.

In a way, Tony was surprised to see Charlie the Sherriff coming into the bullpen in another way he was in no way surprised by the turn of events. His fingers itched to tell Tim. He wanted so badly to grab his phone and make contact.

“Where’s Jethro.” Charlie asked Tony caught Kate’s eyes she looked like she wanted to burst out into laughter.

“Right here.” Gibbs came around the corner holding a new cup of coffee.

“Surprised to see me?”  She tried to flirt.

“That’s one way to say it.”  Gibbs was polite enough but Tony could see from the way he gripped his coffee cup that he wasn’t pleased to see the woman.

“Poor Gibbs.” Tim shook his head. I think that woman is crazy.” Tony said as he watched her whisk Gibbs away to the cafeteria.

“As much as I hate to agree with you and man do I Hate to agree with you you’re right I think that woman has a few screws lose. Desperation isn’t a pretty color.”

Tony wanted to see Tim everything had been crazy. He felt like his head was spinning. He made his way to Norfolk and let himself into Tim’s apartment.

“Hey I wasn’t expecting you or was I? I may have gotten lost in my writing again.

“No.” Tony chuckled leaning down and kissing Tim. “You did not forget I just wanted to see you.”

“Well that’s always welcome.” Tim said leaning in for another kiss. That night Tim didn’t’ get any more writing done. Instead he spent the rest of the night tangled up in Tony. They didn’t speak they didn’t need to. They just felt one another and let the love flow between them.

A third victim was found as they figured out the killer was more than likely a woman Gibbs went to talk to the third victim’s best friend a best friend that uttered one sentence that stuck with Gibb. “Thin line between love and hate.”

Gibbs had thought of his three ex-wives it was true that was a very thin line. One he’d toed more times then he’d ever like to admit even to himself.

Later that day he found himself down in autopsy with Ducky and his team. When Ducky revealed that he’d found sawdust in victim three’s nose.

Tony: Hey boss don’t you have a weird thing about women and sawdust” he earned a scowl from Gibbs for that remark, just kidding I don’t think it’s weird.”  He put that joke away later to tell Tim.

Finally, the case was tied up in a weird Twin fiasco. And Tony watched as once again NCIS didn’t get the credit they were due. No once again they were shoved aside even when they did all the work. He was pissed as he got home. He opened his door to the smell of food. Real food not take out.

He came up behind Tim and wrapped his arms around him. Stake and baked potato’s if I didn’t already love you I’d love you in this moment.”

“Well thank you I knew you only kept me around for my cooking skills.”

“Yes, that’s why I keep you around.” Tony teased turning Tim around and capturing his lips in a hot lingering kiss. “I needed that.” Tony leaned his head against Tim’s I really needed that.”

“I saw the press conference. That’s why I figured you’d need this.” Tim gestured to the food around him.

“Yes, you really do know me, and I’m thankful for that every day.”

“Now I could stand here and kiss you all day but my food will be ruined so shoo shoo.” Tim pushed Tony away  and went around putting the food on the table. They sat down to a nice dinner just the two of them letting the worry of past cases wash away from them. Yet both knowing that more cases and more stress would come the next day with the next case that would come across Tony’s desk or whatever Tim might come across on his daily rounds of Norfolk.

Tony knew this. Tim Knew this but at that moment as Tim reached across the table and held Tony’s hand neither of them thought of that they just thought of being with each other in that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

I don’t own NCIS

Kate watched as Tony rifled through the letters from his many female admires.

“You know you’re a dog don’t you?”

“Aw are you Jealous Kate?”

“No disgusted, since when do you give out your work address?”

“Since I broke up with Michelle you see she thought we were exclusive when she found out that wasn’t the truth well she went a little crazy.”

“Really I wonder why?” Kate said sarcastically “What did she do?”

“Well she broke into my apartment and left a bag of dog crap in my closet.” Tony faked a shudder of disgust.

“ I’d just shoot you.”  Kate glared at him.

 Just then Gibbs came into the bullpen “ and that’s the reason for rule twelve.”

“ Rule twelve.” Kate queried

 “Never date a coworker.” Gibbs informed her.

Tony listened to the conversation between the two of them and looked down at the fake letters that were spread over his desk. There was nothing in them. They were all empty it was part of his clever ruse to through people off the truth of his personal life.

He’d even made up that story about a crazy ex on the spot. You see no matter what Kate thought he’d never play the field and cheat. He was  one person man and for the last two years that one person had been Timothy McGee Gibbs and he wouldn’t have it any other way though every time he heard Gibbs mention rule twelve he had to wonder what rules he was breaking by dating Tim because he knew there had to be some there just had to be dating your bosses son even secretly especially secretly that had to be a big no no

As Tony was contemplating the twists of his life. Gibbs looked at the package on his desk. A sense of dread in his heart.

He got up and looked at his team. “The Director wants to see us now. Moments later Gibbs knew he’d had a reason to feel dread as a case concerning his old CO was thrown in his lap.

He brought himself out of his reflections about his old friend. “Tony  go down and talk to Abby.” He barked out.

“On it Boss,” Tony hurried down to the forensic lab.

“you know he’s kind of cute.” Abby said looking at picture of Ryan .

“Into older men are you Abbs.” Tim teased.

“Oh you bet they are so much mature. I bet you’ve never dated anyone older into the bimbo’s I’m sure.

“Maybe.” Tony smirked. “What’s the oldest you’ve ever went?”

“ Sixty five my biology professor. You?”

“Twenty two my dry cleaners.” He lied Tim was younger then him by eight years but he certainly wasn’t going to give Abby that information.  Gibbs glared at the two of them.

“This better be work related.” He growled. Abby looked at him and blinked before rattling off the information she had for him.

“Thanks Abbs you’re the best.” He kissed her forehead and left the lab.

“You know what?” Abby twirled to look at Tony

“Gibbs never gives me a compliment.”

“No. I mean I guess no I was going to say maybe you aren’t dating younger woman but they are dating older man.”  Tony just rolled his eyes at her and went back up to the bull pen.

“What do you think it is?” he grabbed the mysterious package off of Gibbs desk. He’d noticed it earlier but hadn’t really thought much of it but now his curiosity was getting the best of him.  He shook it as Kate shrugged.

“I don’t know a part for his boat.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Tony shook his head “it’s from overseas.”

“Dinozzo.” Gibbs growled from behind him.

“Oh hi boss I was just, you know I could open this for you.”

Gibbs just grabbed it from him and sent him and Kate on an errand to get them out of his hair so he could figure out what was in the package from his fugitive friend.

After Kate and Tony were gone Gibbs opened the package and looked at the contents a flask he’d given the Colonel and a letter a very disturbing letter at that. He opened the flask perplexed to find sand inside.

Tim was at work when he found out about the fact that his father’s old friend  Colonel  Ryan was now the top of the FBI’s most wanted list. The word was buzzing around Norfolk it was all anyone could or would talk of.

At the first opportunity, he slipped from his desk and texted Tony.

Tim: Tony keep an eye on my father. He’s going to take this one hard he and Colonel Ryan are good friends they have went through a lot together.

Tony: Yeah tell me about it your dad took us to the Colonel’s cabin oh and he almost got us all blown up

Tim:What!!!!!

Tony: Don’t worry we’re all fine it’s actually a funny story I’ll have to tell it to you some time.

Tim: Oh yeah it sounds hilarious. Stay in one piece I do love you, you know.

Tony: I’ll try and I love you too.

For the rest of the day Gibbs worried for his friend and he worried even more after he got the phone call to meet with his friend  Gibbs left the office to Kate and Tony trying to draw the man who had been in the cabin. Tony’s phone pinged he picked it up and looked at the phone.

Tim: I miss you

Tony: You’re father has been acting weird he said he had another lead but he didn’t tell us what it was.

Tim: Well that’s never good.

Tony: You mean a secretive Gibbs yeah I agree.

Tim: Go to his desk

Tony: What?

Tim: Tony his desk now I mean it

Tony: Fine you’re really bossy

Tony got up and went over to Gibbs desk. “What are you doing?” Kate hissed.

“Figuring out where Gibbs went what does it look like.” Tony hissed back.

“Fine it’s your funeral.” Kate said picking up the crumpled paper she’d tossed to the floor in her futile attempt to draw the dead man from the cabin.

Tony looked around noticing the flask and note he grabbed his phone.

Tony: I found a flask and a note. The note really doesn’t make any sense the flask is silver it seems to be from your father to the colonel.

Tim: Flask I know where he went talk to you later.

Tony: Wait where did he go?

Tony waited impatiently for an answer which never came. He growled under his breath and promised to make Tim pay for that stunt later.

“Find anything useful?” Kate asked.

“No.” Tony went back to his desk slumping down in his chair worry for his boss warring with worry for his boyfriend. If either of them got hurt he' d be going after who ever hurt them.

Tim watched from a dark shadowy corner as his father talked to colonel Ryan  He waited until his father walked away from the older man  as his father walked towards him he grabbed his arm.

“What the..” Gibbs went to twist his arm out of Tim’s grasp but Tim stopped him.

“It’s me.” He hissed

“Tim” Jethro turned to look at his son. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. “How did you even find me.”

“I have my ways I’m a Gibbs after all. What we should be asking is what the hell are you doing here with a known fugitive who may have killed someone and blown up his own cabin. And don’t give me any crap about how he’s you’re friend because I don’t care. “You’re taking unnecessary risks.

“And what about you.” Gibbs demanded.

“I guess what’s good for the father is good for the son.” Tim snapped back

“Tim I’m tired can’t we talk about this later.”

“Fine what the hell ever later it’s always later I’m not going to bail your ass out if you get thrown in jail for harboring known fugitive and if anyone asks me if I know where he Is I’ll tell them. With that Tim glared at his father and slipped out of the bar.

He made his way to Tony’s apartment and let himself in. “Oh so I see you finally decided to show up.” Tony snapped.

“Tony sit down.” Tim took the beer from Tony’s hands taking a swig himself before settling on the couch next to Tony. “I followed by dad to a bar. Where he bought that flask. I know because my mom bought one similar for him anyway he met with Colonel Ryan. He seems to think he’s innocent I didn’t get any information from him and I blew up on him and I don’t regret there really isn’t anything else to say except I’m tired my father is helping harbor a fugitive and I want to sleep. He downed the rest of the beer and grabbed Tony’s hand and pulling him from the couch. “Come to bed with me.”

“Now how could I say no to that. Damn you and those eyes.” Tony leaned forward and captured his lips.

The next day Tony came to work to an irate Gibbs. “The God damn FBI lied to us.”

“Well boss they are know to do that.” Tony said earning himself a head slap.

Later he and Kate were discussing the case. “Do you think he’s innocent.”

“Gibbs thinks so.” Tony went back to his paper work.

“Okay but he came in under and assumed name with two million dollars and the FBI still can’t find him don’t tell me that doesn’t sound suspicious.”

“Like I said Gibbs thinks he’s innocent.”

“You know you don’t have to always follow what Gibbs says.”

“I know that.” Tony growled. He knew that better then anyone as he tried to balance between Gibbs and Tim. Tim didn’t believe in his father at this moment but right now it was Tony’s job to believe until proven otherwise. “For your information I don’t always follow his lead.

“Oh yeah like when?” Kate challenged and Tony almost slipped almost told her about Tim but he didn’t he made up another story about the factious Michelle.

Just as there conversation came to an end Fornell and his goons as Tony liked to call them barged into the bullpen with a so called peace offering.

Gibbs glared at the man who had married ex wife number one as he listened to him prattle on about his reasons. It wasn’t until he said you’d do the same thing if it was your man. That Gibbs sighed and felt the need to let Fornell that there was a good chance his man was dead. He watched sadly as Ducky confirmed that it was in fact Fornell’s man on his table.

As the two men left the autopsy Tony and Kate tried to figure out what to do. “We can’t let Gibbs go to Jail.” Kate hissed.

“What do you propose we do Caitlin I mean he’s not giving us much to work on.” Tony thought to what Tim had told him that morning about his conversation with his father or lack there off. Tim may have said he wouldn’t bail Gibbs out if he went to Jail but Tony also knew Tim would be pissed if Tony let his father get arrested. He really didn’t want to be sleeping on the couch.

The case twisted and turned until even Gibbs had trouble making heads or tails of it. He knew he should have listened to Tim he should have brought him when he had the chance.

At the end of the case Gibbs sat in his basement he held the flask that he’d given his friend and the flask Shannon had given him. He ran his finger over Tim’s name and whispered his name. He knew he owed the boy an apology.

It would be hard to swallow though and he wasn’t sure how well it would go done. He’d almost been arrested. He’d put his life on the risk and he wasn’t sure how much more Tim would take. Tim was A Gibbs but maybe a smarter one. No for sure a smarter one.

Tim laid in Tony’s arms that night and looked up at the ceiling “I never want to go through something like that again.” He said.

“It’s Gibbs we’ll go through it again.”

“I know what you say is true but I hate it all the same though maybe I was too harsh on him.”

“Maybe, or maybe it’s just what he needed to here but for now I think we both need to get some sleep.”

“You’re right.”  Tim sighed snuggling closer into Tony’s arms and letting himself drift to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs thought about what he wanted to say to Tim, the apology he knew he owed him for his reckless behavior. He also knew that he’d do it again. It was like reckless was ingrained into his DNA.

Meanwhile Tony was waking up to an empty bed from where Tim had snuck out of the apartment to make it to work. He knew things were even more tense between father and son and he wasn’t sure that bridge would ever closed.

Both men made it to work not knowing that, that morning would change all of their lives in unexpected ways.

“Kate we have to go down to evidence garage follow me.” Tony said the tightness in his voice conveying form the night before. Kate sensed the tension and tried to break the ice.

 “So I watched this really scary movie last night.”

“I hate scary movies?”

“Really the movie king hates scary movies now that one is a shocker.”

“The give me nightmare’s okay?”

“Really?” Kate looked at him having not expected that answer to come from him.

“Yes what is so surprising about that?”

“don’t know I just never had one.”

“You never had a nightmare not even as a kid?”

“Nope why what scared you?”

“The vampire in my canopy bed.”

“You had a canopy Bed?”

“I was five and my mother was in a very louie the xv so sue me.”

“Does she still frighten you?”

Tony scared of vampires his mother made him have a canopy bed at 5

“My mother?”

 “The vampire.”

“ What makes you think it was a she”

“Vampires are seducer’s knowing you it had to be female.”

Tony snorted “Oh you think you are so clever don’t you Kate Todd.”

“I know I am Tony DiNozzo So tell me the rest of this story.” Tony signed and told her the story.”

“So how does it end.” Kate teased

“Forget it.” Tony grumbled.

“Forget what?” Gibbs asked coming into the bull pen.

“Tony’s Bete nior.”

“it’s French for nightmare boss.” And silently Tony thought the man in front of him was his current one.  He thought as Gibbs snapped at him and he tried to be his usual self and play it off before actually giving the report.

They tried to rack their brain on how this man was communicating with the outside world as he had no devices in his apartment

 “What about an internet café I’ll check on that right now.”  Kate said getting to work.

 “I should have thought of that.” Gibbs mumbled.

“Well you’re more smurf then Alpha geek” Tony tried to joke “  so am I according to Agent McGee” Tony said swallowing from the look Gibbs gave him.

“You and Agent McGee seem to talk a lot don’t you.” Gibbs grumbled at the friendship his son and first in command seemed to have been forming.

“well sir he has his uses.” He tried not to smirk at all the dirty images that brought to mind.

Gibbs just grumbled though. “ You’re right though  Dinozzo”

“I am?”

“I mean I still use pen and a pad of paper I can’t even use one of the PDQs “ He grumbled thinking of all the times Tim had tried to show him.

It’s PDA you can call it palm piolet” Tony chuckled remembering that line to tell Tim Later

“It doesn’t matter what I call it if I can’t use it” Gibbs snapped

“I’ll teach you”

“You’ll teach me. McGee teaches you and you teach me it’s backwards” Gibbs shouted and grabbed his empty coffee Cup. “I need Coffee.” He stormed out of the bull pen knowing that Tony had just been trying to help but at the same time it made him feel inadequate as only talk of his son could do.

“What was that all about?” Kate Queried.

“Gibbs Bete Nior.” Tony sighed. Having an inkling of what could be going wrong. 

As all this was going on above stairs below stairs things were spinning out of control and soon Kate stepped in to help Abby not knowing what she was about to walk into.

When Gibbs found Abby on the Cat walk later that day he got a funny feeling when she told him the whole story about Ducky her and Kate he knew something was wrong. Tony watched with wide eyes as everything unfolded.

He held his phone under his desk worried he’d have to SOS Tim. He hadn’t talked to the younger man all day but he felt in his gut something was wrong.

“Tony get autopsy on the plasma.”

“Huh.” Tony shook his head.

“Autopsy TV now.” Gibbs yelled and Tony hurried to comply he barely heard what Gibbs and Abby were talking about behind him. He turned the TV on and all he saw was static. So much static.  They soon had some type of camera and a command center was set up.

Things flew by Tony was tense he looked over at his phone he knew Tim would want to know. Maybe Tim did know by now something like a hostage situation at the navy yard was bound to be leaked. Would it make it to Norfolk he hoped not?

It happened though Tim was sitting at his desk at Norfolk when all hell broke loose. “What is going on?” he asked the person nearest him.

“Hostage situation at the Navy yard. Autopsy is under attack it seems. From what we’re getting Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo are taking lead and that Special Agent Todd and Dr Mallard and his assistant are hostages.  


Tim started to Shake he wanted to text Tony but he knew he couldn’t talk Tony’s focus he wanted to Rush to the Navy yard but knew he needed to be here. To do his job.

“Everyone listen up. We have reports of shots fired at the Navy yard. I need all of you to try to hack into the autopsy room. Lets try to get eyes on the situation well the head team tries to rescue the hostages.  Tim worked frantically but to no avail. They could not figure out how to get into Autopsy and then they heard it was Gerald who had been shot and that the camera they were able to get in had been shot by the intruder.  Tim didn’t know what to feel. He wanted to scream but how could he explain to anyone what was going on. No one knew his connection to the Navy yard and all he stood to lose if this went south.

Meanwhile back at the Navy yard they were trying to figure out how to get their hostages and what he was after. As Abby Tony and Gibbs rushed to the evidence locker Tony realized he could be infected and that meant Tim could be infected and his heart dropped until Abby mostly allayed his fears.

Abby rushed off with the products she needed to test as Gibbs looked up at Tony

“how long do you think it would have taken me to find the nearest tea shop”

“An hour sooner then me” Tony said his mind still reeling with the what if’s of the whole ordeal.

Gibbs stood in MTAC he glared at that man who had taken him hostage as said man gave him orders. Orders to put himself in danger. Order’s he knew Tim would not like. Order’s he knew he had to follow for Gerald, Kate and Ducky.

He paced the bull pen.  Until Tony rushed in with all the things they were giving to the hostage taker. “Okay we have everything nose spray tea though it’s a whimpy tea I like a more robust tea one they take the leaves and…” Gibbs cut him off.

“Tony you nervous.”

“Yeah boss I don’t like you going down their unarmed and solo.” Plus Tim would kill him if anything happened to Gibbs. Tim. Tony’s heart dropped again he knew word had leaked to Norfolk he was actually almost expecting Tim to rush through those doors at any moment. He hadn’t heard anything but he knew Tim would be hard pressed to stay away. “

“No choice.” Gibbs shook his head “Plus I need you outside of receiving.”  He knew he was taking a chance as he arranged all his people he hoped it all ended well for everyone and that Tim wasn’t attending the funeral of another parent at the end of all this.

“By the time I get down their it will be over.” Tony pointed out.

“This guy isn’t a suicide bomber Tony I want somebody I know there”

“That’s the same as saying someone you trust?” Tony questioned. “Someone you can depend on? Your best man?” Tony said causing Gibbs to chuckle and Tony to cringe “I don’t think Best man was the right thing to say to someone who has been married thrice.”

“you worried?” Abby asked her friend.

“Oh.. no.” Tony tried to play it off. He was terrified. Terrified he’d have to tell the love of his life that he’d lost another parent.”

Gibbs walked into that room. He stared that guy down and he knew he was playing with fire as he taunted the man. He stared him dead in the eye he wasn’t going to be scared of this man. He wasn’t going to let him get away with the destruction he had caused.

When he’d pushed the gun at him he took it he hadn’t expected to be shot. He had been to smug. He went down. He felt the pain rip through him he closed his eyes. As he hit the floor and everyone burst into the room.  He watched the other man disappear in the confusion. And woke up to Tony above him.

Tony had heard the shots go off and he raced down the stairs and into the room confusion reigned supreme in that room. The other man was gone and Gibbs was down.

“Gibbs don’t sit up…” he groaned as Gibbs did the opposite. “Tim is going to kill me.” He grumbled.

“What did you say?” Gibbs asked.

“Nothing boss.”

“Did I get him?”

“Yes you got him boss.” Tony said as he gave a run down of what happened to Gibbs.

“Where are Kate and Ducky?”

“Right there.” Tony nodded he had them in the body cooler. “ 

Gibbs got up and walked towards the body he knew people had said he got the man but he knew it wasn’t true.

“how did you get him Gibbs?” one of the men asked.

“I didn’t.” Gibbs nudged the body over.  His shoulder was throbbing his son was going to be pissed and he’d failed.

The bullpen was dark as Kate and Tony sat at their desk. “It was his backup plan all alone gives figures he was wearing a bullet proof vest.”

“He was.” Kate said looking down. Causing a conversation between the two.

“How close Kate?”

“Close enough to stab him but I couldn’t”

“Stockholm syndrome”

“You can’t  identify with your captor in an hour”

“I don’t know maybe it’s like falling in love it can happen like that. “ He said thinking of the first time he’d seen Tim.

Tim was finally released from Duty and he wasn’t sure where to rush first his father or Tony. His father he decided as the last information they were given rolled through his mind. His father shot again. Again. His blood boiled he pulled out his phone and hit Tony’s number he listened to the ringing

“Pick up he pleaded even as no one else could hear him.

Tony looked down at his phone. “Kate will you be okay I have to get home and I Have to take this.” He motioned to his phone.”

“I’m fine tell your girlfriend I said hi.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend and I’ll see you tomorrow Kate. He walked into the elevator and answered the phone “Hello.”

“Oh thank god I didn’t think you were going to answer.”

“Sorry I was talking to Kate.”

“I’m headed to my father’s I’ll be by to see you later.”

“okay love you.”

“love you too.” The call disconnected and Tony slumped against the elevator door. He just wanted to sleep for a whole day he wanted to forget everything that had happened he wanted to hold Tim and he wanted to be thankful that none of his friends had died.

Tim made his way into his dad’s house and started to walk down the stairs just as he heard gun shots. He went racing down the stairs almost tripping as he saw his father holding a gun and he turned his head to see the face of who must have been the hostage taker on the other wall.

“What the hell?” Tim Demanded.

“Tim?” Gibbs blinked.

“Yes it’s me. So want to tell me how you got shot. Taunting a person with a gun really.” He crossed his arms.

“Didn’t get him I will though.”

“Of course you will personal vendetta and all.” Tim Grumbled. “you’ll get your self killed for nothing. He practically shouted. “Putting yourself in danger over and over again. It’s enough.”

“I admit that putting myself in the position with the Coronal was bad but this was a must Kate and Ducky and Gerald needed me.”

“Really that may be so but taunting the man was not needed you did that.” Tim shot back. “At least I can see with my own two eyes that you’re alive so that’s something I have things to do so I’ll be going. Hopefully you can keep yourself alive.”

With those words he stormed out of the house and got into his car. He pulled up in front of Tony’s apartment he saw the other man’s care and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he laid his head on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath wiped the tears away and made his way inside. He found tony sitting on the couch he want over to him and even before Tony could even get one word out Tim was kissing him furiously. He was putting everything into that kiss and ripping Tony’s clothes from his body throwing them behind him.

“Whoa.” Tony said pulling away from his lover. “Are you okay?”

“Less talk more naked.” Tim Panted. Pulling Tony to him again. Tony wanted to ask more questions but he figured later was soon enough as he pulled Tim up and into the bedroom. Later after they laid in a haze. Tony turned to Tim. “Want to tell me what that was all about?”

“Yelled at my dad and I just needed to feel alive I could have lost you both.” Tim snuggled into him as Tony kissed his forehead. “I love you and I’m sorry you were scared and that Gibbs was so cavalier.

“Not your fault.” Tim said struggling to keep his eyes opened. “It’s just how he is I should be used to it by now.”

“Sleep.” Tony said pulling the blankets around them tightly. He watched as Tim drifted off thankful for the man beside him.


End file.
